Saving Crescent Village
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Terry D. Riley is a 15 year old boy who's village, Crescent Village is plagued by a disease that will potentially kill the villagers, including his mother and 'sister', if he doesn't find a cure in 59 days. His adventure gets dangerous, especially since he's a pirate's son. Join Riley and his friends in a race against time. An OC story. Read Disclaimer before reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own One Piece and it's canon characters (I wish I did!), Oda-sensei, **__****__**Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Shueisha and Shonen Jump Manga**__** do. The story's main plot belong to the awesome 4fireking. The Hone Hone ni Mi belongs to Death's General (The devil fruit is just too good to go to waste). The village at the beginning, the characters and the rest of the plot belong to me. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Crescent Village is a small, quaint village in an area that is so quiet because no pirate has ever set foot in the village since a Whitebeard pirate fell in love with a villager and that's how the villagers wanted it. There are clothes markets, food markets, trade markets, book markets and one or two taverns that always ensures its customers left with a smile. For children, there are playing fields, three schools and the forest that bordered the village in the shape of a half-moon, which was how Crescent Village got its name.

Every cottage had its own story (they were designed and built so well) and many were home to some very fascinating people. It is a little known fact that a marine captain was born there. But that's not the story we are about to tell. The story we are about to tell you is about when a mysterious yet fatal illness struck the village. It began on a normal day in the village. Well, for the son of the Whitebeard pirate that was the only pirate to set foot in the village. Let's go meet him, shall we?

A boy sat on the roof of a cottage that was painted cream. This particular cottage belonged to Terry D. Marion, her biological child and her adopted child. From his looks alone, the boy was tall and resourceful. His shaggy black hair reached his neck. His eyes glowed an interesting amber. His skin was a light brown; a small cluster of freckles on each cheek. His clothes consisted of a casual blue shirt, long cargo pants and brown boots. He was staring out over at the Crescent Forest, wondering if there was more beyond his quiet and, in his option, boring village.

A 25 year old girl with blonde hair, a scar on her left eye and green eyes in a fuchsia dress and matching shoes ran out. She saw her 'little brother' on the roof. "Oi Riley! Get your lazy butt down here! Mom needs you to go to the food market!" she hollered. Her full name was Gull D. Jessica. It was no secret that her real parents were killed in front of her by bandits when she was only a small child, she had gotten the scar trying to save them. Marion found her and took her in, six years before Riley was born. Jessica had felt like she had earned the right to call Marion her mother.

Riley stood up and leapt down from the roof, landing on his feet. "Alright, no need to go flying off the handle" he remarked, standing to his full height. Jessica huffed and went inside.

A beautiful woman in her mid-thirties with amber eyes and long wavy orangey gold hair that framed her face perfectly came out and walked over to Riley. Her dress was a light orange, her apron was blue and she wore boots just like her son's. She was Terry D. Marion, Riley's mother as well as the most beautiful woman in Crescent Village. She handed him 250,000 beli and a list. "Just get what's on the list, Riley" she told him.

"Ok, mom. See ya!" Riley replied, grinning and waving at his mother before walking off.

Marion smiled sadly as her son went on his way. The last time she had seen someone she loved walk away like that was that fateful winter 15 years ago, when she got pregnant with Riley. _Riley looks like him. He's got his grin and everything. It's too bad his father's gone. __But he only left because naturally, that's what pirates do and Crescent Village doesn't need the World Government poking its nose in our business. They must never know about Riley. _Marion went inside and walked over to the table, getting out a newspaper. She found an article;_** Fatal Disease hits Crescent Village**__**.**_ Suddenly she and Jessica collapsed, now weak from trying to resist an infection.

Riley reached the markets. He skimmed through the list, coming to the conclusion his mother was going to make her famous pastries. He smiled, everyone loved his mother's baking; Marion was that admired. However something wasn't right. The silence that covered the village was too eerie and haunting. Riley noticed that no one was out. "That's weird, it's not Sunday" he observed. Riley ran through the village, looking for a familiar face; he didn't care who's, just as long it was someone he knew. Soon, he gave up and returned home. Then he saw what had happened in his absence.

Marion and Jessica were lying on the floor, coughing and spluttering. Riley ran over to them and felt their foreheads. They were burning up. "Mother? Big sister?" he asked. Riley saw the edge of the newspaper and brought it down. He read the article quickly. His eyes widened. _Everyone's caught this disease! How long has it been like this? Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh right, I have my devil fruit. So I'm the only one not affected by it. Now I'm glad I ate that. But I've got to help everyone else. I must find the cure! Perhaps the legendary Sakura Cure will help._

After getting his mother and 'big sister' to their rooms with some special soup that somehow stayed warm for days, Riley packed some things. "Who knows how long I have to find something that can save everyone's lives before they could potentially get worse?" he asked himself. He exited his room and ran down the stairs to his front door. He glanced up at his mother and sister's bedrooms over his shoulder. _Mom. Big sister. Hang on until I find a cure. I love you two and will help you. _He turned away and walked out. He walked over to the archway that served as the entrance to the village, casting a look of determinedness over to his childhood home before going on his way.

* * *

"Wait. So Fire Fist actually fathered a child before we finally caught him?" A Marine officer asked a now elderly Marshall D. Teach in the Marine base in Logue Town.

"Yes, he said so before we took him to be executed" Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard, replied coolly as the memory of Ace admitting of fathering a child to another pirate in Impel Down came to his dark, cruel mind.

"Where is the child? We must eliminate it!" the Marine shouted, clenching his fist and making bone spikes jet out of his knuckles. "The brat won't escape me!" he remarked with a wicked smirk.

"He wouldn't say where they are, what their names are or what they look like. I assume he was trying to protect the child and it's mother. Even Fire Fist was chivalrous" Teach told him calmly.

"Why would that filthy pirate have any reason to do that?!" the marine snapped, losing his cool as he hit Teach's desk in anger. The desk would've shattered if the seastone hadn't been built in the surface with the wood to neutralise his powers as well as Teach's.

"Because everyone knows that village women who fall in love with a pirate are too stupid to abide to our laws, even now in such desperate times" Teach remarked, keeping aloof and collected. The marine continued to rant on about the matter. Teach just shrugged.

Neither the hot-tempered marine or Teach seemed to notice the ghostly image of the very man they were talking about; Portagus D. Ace. _**Like hell I would never tell Teach where Marion is! What kind of man would I be if I didn't repay her kindness ? **_He thought as he clenched his fists. Ace still felt a strong protectiveness over the village girl he took such a shine to when she managed to talk her villagers out of reporting him to the Marines and insisted he meant no harm. All he had known when he died was that Marion and her child, _his _child, were safe. And he wanted it to stay that way. '_**Cause if he ever hurt Marion or my kid while I was still alive, I'd show him no mercy. I left that village so the World Government would leave them alone. **_

* * *

Meanwhile, Riley had found himself at the docks. He was now at least 12 miles or more away from his village. _Damn it. What now? I really need some help here. What kind of idiot leaves without knowing where he's going or how to take care of himself? _He thought. Riley caught sight of a medium-sized ship. Its mast held no flag but had beautiful folded white sails made of cloth. It had no figurine. "Wow, it's magnificent" he gasped.

Riley noticed a girl on the ship. Her head and arms hung over the side. The girl's hair was orange and cut in a boyish way. Her eyes were a bright violet that currently looked bored. She looked up to see Riley watching her intensely, straightening up. She wore a white shirt and a denim skirt. "I wasn't expecting a visitor. Who are you?" she asked. Riley could tell she was at least 15, like him.

"My name's Terry D. Riley but call me Riley" Riley introduced himself, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Violet but feel free to call me Vi" the girl replied, shaking Riley's hand. "So what can I do for you?" she wondered aloud as she looked Riley up and down.

""Do you know where I can find someone who'll take me to find the Sakura Cure? I need it to save my village, especially my mom and my sister. Do you know someone who'll help me?" Riley asked.

"You're looking at her. I can take you anywhere, this ship's stocked up and ready to go; it belonged to my father. I've studied navigation all my life" Violet answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Really? You can do that? Thanks!" Riley remarked, hopping aboard.

"I actually lost my parents to an idiot with a sword so I'm going to help you" Violet replied as she unfolded the sails. Inside, she gasped: she had trust issues yet she told this boy something personal. Something told her she could trust Riley.

"Why would you tell me that when you barely know me?" Riley asked.

"I trust you, Riley" Violet answered as she raised the anchor and tugged the rope from the stone that prevented the ship from moving. The ship drifted out of the peaceful harbour and out to sea.

Riley felt quite content. As if he belonged out at sea. He turned to Violet. "So where now?" he asked.

Violet looked at her log pose which was on her left wrist. She smiled when the needle indicated that they were on a calm, safe course. "Straight ahead until the needle tells me otherwise" she replied, looking over at Riley. _Thank you, whoever brought Riley into my life. I've waited years for this day and finally I can see the world. Boy, I'm glad I prepared the ship. _She thought as her smile grew.

* * *

_**It seems that Riley has made a new friend and is on his way to find the Sakura Cure which could help his family but now the World Government knows he exists. Next time, Riley and Violet meet a man stranded in a boat at sea and Riley reveals his devil fruit powers for the first time when pirates attack.**_

_**Please feel free to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time Terry D. Riley found out about the disease infecting his village and has gone to find the Sakura Cure. He also made friends with Violet, a big-hearted girl with a ship who can navigate. The World Government now knows Riley exists and are planning to find him. Let's see what's happening! I only own Riley, his village, his family, Violet, her family, Liam Taylor (the new guy!) and the pirates that attack (and the fruit Riley ate). The new guy after Liam is owned by Death's General, one of the finest writers in history. Check out his work! And 4fireking's – if it weren't for him, Riley's story would have never been known.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Riley looked over at the horizon, a calm wind blew in his hair. Even though it had been 4 days since he left his village and met Violet, Riley hadn't been seasick or uncomfortable. _I feel like I've been out here before. Maybe I know what I'm doing. Maybe, it has something to do with my real father. I wish I'd known him._ Riley thought to himself with a smile.

Violet heard a thump. She looked over to yell at the idiot who hit the ship but gasped when she saw an unconscious boy in a row boat. "Riley! We've got a drifter here!" she yelled.

Riley snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to where Violet was. "A drifter?" he asked.

Violet found some rope, tied one end to the handrail and the other around her waist. She climbed over the rail and abseiled down to the boy. She untied the rope and retied it around the boy's waist. "Ok, Riley. Pull him up" she told Riley.

Riley pulled the unconscious boy up onto the deck. He then untied the rope to throw it to Violet. Violet caught it and started to climb up. She slipped near the top but Riley managed to grab her hand and pulled her back on board. "Don't do that again" he panted.

"You were that worried?" Violet asked. She wasn't teasing; she was just surprised that someone would look out for her like Riley did. Riley looked away, faintly blushing.

Violet stood up and walked over to the unconscious boy. The boy's hair was a blondish-brown, short and was messy. His shirt was white, his trousers and shoes were black. His striped tie was purple. His skin was pale. From his lean body, Violet could tell he was older than her and Riley, around 19 at least. The boy stirred and opened his eyes to see Violet and Riley. He sat up. "Um, where am I?" he asked in a mature tone.

Violet and Riley exchanged glances. "You're on our ship. You were unconscious so we brought you on board" Violet told the boy.

The boy clasped Violet's hands. "My name is Liam Taylor. And what is your name?" he introduced himself.

"I'm Violet and this is Riley" Violet replied, jerking her head at Riley.

Riley noticed her shock and rolled his eyes. _Great, a Casanova. I feel sorry for Violet._ He thought. He turned to Violet. "So what now, Vi?" he asked her.

Violet pulled her hands from Liam's and stood up. She looked at her log pose, the needle was pointing slightly east. "Time to change course" she answered, running to the wheel to turn the boat in the same direction as her log pose's needle.

"You got any skills?" Riley asked Liam.

"I'm a cook. A really good one, pardon my bragging. The ship I was working on was raided by pirates and I managed to escape. Been out at sea for a week now" Liam told Riley.

Violet then walked back to Riley and Liam. "We may as well get to know each other, since we're so far out at sea" she suggested politely. She turned to Riley. There was something that had been bugging her since she met Riley. "Riley, what's your dad like?" she asked.

"Dunno. I've never met him, he left to protect me and mother. Mother says he was very handsome, a real sea dog" Riley replied.

"Sounds interesting. My parents are probably back at Logue Town. What about your folks, Violet?" Liam pointed out.

Violet went quiet and walked away to the upper deck. Riley glared at Liam. "Her parents were killed, moron" he told Liam, whacking him upside the head.

"Don't hit me, brat! I'm older than you!" Liam snapped.

"So what? That doesn't bother me" Riley snapped back before he went to talk to Violet.

"Sorry I asked about your dad" Violet apologised when she felt his arm brush against hers.

"It's fine. Like it's been bugging me about yours" Riley replied.

"Dad was a great shipwright; he used to say that, other than me, this ship was his greatest achievement. Mom knew it. Some swordsman on the run tried to steal the ship. My parents fought to prevent that, they were really brave. It was horrible" Violet told him, a few tears streamed down her face at the memory of her parent's death. It was something no child should've seen. That was why she had problems trusting people.

Riley watched her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Violet, is that why you wanted to help me save my family? Because you know what it's like to lose someone?" he asked her.

"Yeah" Violet replied as she turned to Riley. _He got my name right. I don't know why but there's something else with Riley I can't put my finger on._ Riley caught Violet's tears on his fingers, causing the girl to smile. "Any way, we should let Liam join us" she suggested once she had calmed down.

Riley almost choked on air. "What?! The guy's a tool!" he remarked.

"We need a cook, don't we? Liam needs a home. So we let him join" Violet told him as she turned to go talk to Liam.

_Something tells me I must be worried for her. _Riley thought as he followed Violet.

* * *

"You want me to join you guys?" Liam asked.

"We need a cook, you need somewhere to stay so yeah" Violet replied. Riley didn't say anything, he just gave Liam the stink eye.

"You're not pirates, are you?" Liam asked.

"Nope, just travellers on their way to find the Sakura Cure to save this guy's mother and sister" Violet explained, pointing to Riley.

"Then I accept. I will be honoured to take care of you, Violet" Liam answered, taking Violet's hand and kissing it. He then glanced at Riley. "You too, Riley" he added in a tone that sounded a teensy bit harsh.

_Damn bastard! _Riley thought.

There was a thump. The trio turned to see pirates boarding. Their ship was the same size as Violet's but it's figurine was a fanged beast and their jolly roger flag had sharper fangs and was snarling. All of them were brunettes and wore typical pirate attire. "Nice ship. We'll take it" one of the pirate members smirked as he drew out a sword.

Violet looked furious. "Over my dead body!" she snapped.

The pirate captain looked over at Violet and approached her. "What a shame. We wouldn't want to waste such a pretty gem" he teased. He turned to his crew. "Kill the men! Then we take the ship AND the girl" he ordered. The crew saluted before drawing out their swords.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Barrage!" a pissed off Riley yelled as he threw shards of crystals at the pirate captain. The crystals grew and hit the captain, forcing the older man back. Riley took the chance to grab Violet's arm and pull her back beside him.

The captain got up, cuts all over his face. "Ah, so you're a devil fruit user?" he asked.

Riley nodded sternly. Another pirate stepped forward to attack but Liam blocked it with his arm. "Chef's Blade!" he yelled, kicking the pirate swiftly in the stomach. Blood splurged out of the pirate's mouth as the power of Liam's kick sent him back.

A pirate with a scar on his face lunged at Riley and Violet. "Kōseki Kōseki no Explosion" Riley yelled as he punched the man. Crystal spikes burrowed his fist into the pirate's chest and the spikes expanded in the man's body. The spikes retracted when Riley removed his fist, the pirate fell down dead.

Another rushed over to grab Violet. "Butterfly Spiral!" Violet yelled as she roundhouse-kicked the man then kicked him into the sea. One pirate knew the rest of his crew were in over their heads. He slipped away unnoticed and took a row boat with supplies.

Liam took on his opponents with his kicks. Riley fought with punches and kicks, his arms and legs coated with crystal spikes. Violet managed to judo-throw two pirates into the sea.

* * *

The captain and the surviving crew soon got the message and fled. Riley wiped the corner of his mouth. "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Still walking, boss" Liam replied with a grin.

"Same here, Riley. Are you really a devil fruit user?" Violet wondered.

"Yeah, I ate the Kōseki Kōseki fruit. It tasted like puke. But it's saved my ass a million times. I can manipulate crystals in my body and control it" he replied.

"Let's be on our way. To the Sakura Cure?" Violet remarked, holding her fist out.

"To the Sakura Cure" the boys agreed, doing the same.

"Now, who's hungry?" Liam asked.

"I'm in the mood for a nice seafood pasta" Violet replied.

"Of course!" Liam answered. The boys and girl walked to the ship's kitchen together. Liam cooked and served the meals within half an hour. "So where now, Violet?" he asked.

"Well, if the map is correct, we should be headed to Misty Rove Island" Violet replied. She looked over at her two new friends, smiling. "I'm glad I met you guys. It's been my dream to experience freedom to surpass Cat Burglar Nami and thanks you you two, I am free to try" she admitted. Both Riley and Liam blushed.

However, the moment ended when Violet stopped eating and her body curled forward in pain. "Vi, what's wrong?" Riley asked as he and Liam got up and rushed over to her.

Liam felt her forehead. "She's burning up! And she's sweating!" he panicked.

Riley's eyes widened. "Crap! We need to get her to a doctor!" he cried.

"Let's hope Misty Rove has a doctor. Or we're lost without Violet" Liam pointed out sadly.

"It better have. Because I can't afford to lose my Nakama" Riley growled.

"For now, she just needs to sleep. One of us should take her to her room" Liam advised.

"You guys don't have to worry. I'm fine. I'll just have an early night. I'm not letting a fever get to me" Violet informed them to try and calm them down. She stood up. Like a baby deer walking for the first time, her shaky legs gave way.

Luckily Riley caught her. "You're not well, how can we not worry? Come on, I'll take you to your room" he told her, getting up and carrying her to her room.

Liam stepped out onto the deck, lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "We better find a doctor, I sure as hell won't forgive myself if anything happens to Violet" he muttered.

* * *

"Doctor! Can you help my daughter? She's hurt!" a man with silvery blond hair cried. His two sons followed, carrying their injured teenage sister over to said doctor.

The doctor was a dark-skinned 23 year old man with black windswept hair that was tied back. He is dressed in a black doctor's coat, a white dress shirt, dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, dark blue fingerless gloves and a black tie. Light green eyes peered over at the girl from behind from thin glasses, analysing the wound on her stomach. "Yes, I can" he told the man. He turned to the girl, syringe of anaesthesia in hand. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Nina" her older brother replied.

"Ok, Nina. I need you to be brave. I can sew your wound up but it's going to hurt. So you must be a brave girl now. I'm going to give you this to make it easier, ok?" the doctor told Nina before injecting the anaesthesia into her arm. When the girl was unconscious, he quickly treated her wound. The oldest brother picked up his sister so she was cradled in his arms. "Now make sure Nina takes it easy. Here are some aspirin for the pain, make sure she takes them whenever she's in pain" he informed her father.

"Thank you Doctor" Nina's father remarked before leaving.

The young doctor removed his coat and placed it on a chair. Leaning on the doorway of his office, he sighed. He crossed over to his bed and sat down. He picked up a book and opened it to the page he had been reading before Nina was brought to his office. As a bookmark, he used the old bounty posters of Trafalgar Law and Tony Tony Chopper. _One day, I hope to be just as good at being a doctor as those two were. Mother and Father should have never disrespected them. _He thought with a small sad smile.

* * *

_**So Liam's joined the gang as their cook but their first fight with evil pirates has made Violet violently sick. With Misty Rove Island in reach, the boys are desperate to find a doctor to save her. Next time the gang will stop at the island and seek the mysterious doctor. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time Liam Taylor, a 19 year old chef joined the gang. And after their first fight against pirates to protect the ship, Violet falls ill. The gang decide to head to Misty Rove Island in search of a doctor. **_

_**Disclaimer: To remind you, One Piece belongs to Oda, the doctor Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General and the rest belong to me. The main plot belongs to the legend, 4fireking. Bless you two!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Riley sat outside Violet's room, sweating nervously. He wanted to jump into the sea and drown himself. Yes, he was that worried for Violet. Liam was equally worried, always bringing Violet juice. Riley looked up at Liam when he stepped out of Violet's room. "So?" he asked.

"She's getting worse. Riley, we can't waste any more time" Liam remarked.

"I know. Can you go see if we're anywhere near Misty Rove?" Riley asked. Liam nodded and went to follow the order. Riley stood up and opened the door. He peered in to see Violet still asleep in her bed. He then closed the door.

Liam turned to see Riley walk out on the deck. "We're almost there" he told Riley, pointing to an island shrouded in faint mist. "We'll probably find someone who'll help Violet there" he added.

Riley smiled. "They better help her. I don't know where I'd be without her" he remarked.

"That I agree with you on, brat" Liam agreed.

Riley went back to Violet's room and went in. He crept over to Violet and crouched beside her. "Vi, we're almost at the island. We'll take you to a doctor ok?" he told her, stroking her hair. Riley then noticed something on Violet's neck. He lifted her torso up to take a closer look. It looked like an insect bite that had been there for at least a week. If Riley wasn't wrong, the insect had toxins that could weaken the immune system. "Wait, is that why you got sick all of a sudden? Vi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

* * *

In his office, the young doctor of Misty Rove Island looked up from his book. He smiled to himself. He placed his bookmark where he was reading, closed the book and placed it on his desk. He stood up and put on his coat. _Well, it looks like I'm getting a patient whose immune system has been weakened by insect toxins._ His sense told him. He then started searching for an antidote for the patient coming. Setting up the space needed for treatment, he also prepared the equipment.

_I think I can help this young lady. As long as her friends don't cause any trouble. If they do and harm anyone on this Island, they will feel the wrath of the Oni Doctor. _he thought further.

* * *

Liam dropped the anchor into the water and tied the ship to the dock. Despite the mist, the island was warm so Liam loosened his tie. Riley then jumped off the ship to the dock with a sleeping Violet cradled in his arms. "How come you get to carry her?" Liam asked, frowning.

"One, I've known her longer than you. Two, I'm not letting you touch her because you'll take advantage of her" Riley remarked.

"You still don't trust me, do you brat?" Liam groaned.

"No" Riley snapped. "Come on let's find a doctor to help Violet" he ordered.

An old man happened to overhear them. "You're looking for a doctor? You want Allan Maxwell, the Oni doctor" he told them.

"Why is he called the Oni doctor?" Liam asked.

"He ate the same devil fruit as Trafalgar Law and if anyone on this island got harmed, he would fight you until you are seconds between life and death. But I'm sure he'll help your pretty friend, he's quite the gentleman" the old man replied.

"Where does he live?" Riley asked, a faint light of hope was in his eyes.

"Right in the centre of the town, his home has a red cross on it" the old man answered.

"Thanks, old man" Riley and Liam remarked before running to the town.

The old man smiled as he watched them run off. "Hmm. I swear one of those boys was his son. He certainly looks like you, Ace" he wondered.

* * *

The boys slowed into a walk as they got nearer to a quaint little building with a red cross on the archway. "That must be the place" Liam gasped.

"Hear that, Vi? You're going to be cured" Riley whispered to Violet. He and Liam approached the door way and Liam knocked.

The doctor answered. He glanced over at the boys, then at the unconscious girl. He nodded then stepped aside to let them in. He watched them with light green eyes. "Are you Allan Maxwell?" Liam asked.

"Yes" Allan replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned to Riley. "Can you put the patient on the operating table? I need to diagnose her to see if my suspicions are correct" he told Riley. He saw Riley hesitate. "She'll be in safe hands, I promise" he remarked.

Riley then placed Violet on the operating table. He watched intently as Allan examined the insect bite on Violet's neck. "So?" he asked as Allan rose to his full height.

"Just as I thought. An insect bit her precisely two weeks ago. Its toxin has weakened her immune system. She must've been resisting the infection and pushing herself. I can inject an antidote to cancel out the toxin already in her blood and she'll need plenty of rest" he explained. The 23 year old towered over Riley.

"Ok. Just make sure Violet recovers, she's my navigator" Riley requested.

"Violet? Is that your friend's name?" Allan asked. Riley nodded. "Beautiful name. And what about your names?" he continued.

"I'm Terry D. Riley but everyone calls me Riley" Riley replied.

"My name's Liam Taylor. I'm this brat's cook" Liam answered, earning a glare from Riley.

Allan nodded. _They seem like good people. Time to put Father's teaching, Tony Tony Chopper's research and Trafalgar Law's medical knowledge to good use. _He quickly got to work treating Violet's illness. Using the same techniques he had read about Chopper using to treat a similar illness that The Mugiwara navigator 'Cat Burglar' Nami who was now known as Monkey D. Nami had once been infected with, Allan injected the antidote into her neck and stitched up the bite mark. He then turned the young girl onto her back and made sure she drank a blue medicine that would treat her fever. Finished with the procedure, Allan removed his coat and sat at his desk, resuming his reading.

"Now what?" Liam asked.

"Now we wait for Violet to recover. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Just don't cause any trouble for now" Allan advised. Liam decided to take a look around Allan's office. Riley pulled a chair and sat next to Violet. Allan looked over at Riley from his book. "That's what you're going to do, Riley?" he asked the younger boy.

"Yeah, I've come this far to find the Sakura Cure because of Vi. I'm not leaving 'til she wakes up" Riley answered.

This perked up Allan's interest. After all, one of his inspirations in medicine, Tony Tony Chopper dreamt of finding the Sakura Cure. "Why do you seek it?" he asked.

"I want to use it to save my village, my mom and Onee-san" Riley told him. He then got an idea. "Hey, why don't you join us?" he asked.

Allan pondered over the idea. _I'd hate to leave this place but it's a nice offer. Maybe I should join. They seem like really nice kids. _He thought. "I'll think about it" he replied.

* * *

Two days passed when Violet started to regained consciousness. She noticed Riley asleep on the chair beside the surface she was lying on. Liam was slumped against the door sleeping. "How long was I out?" she wondered, sitting up.

"Two days. The toxins in your blood was pretty strong. The antidote I injected has almost completely neutralised the toxin. Am I right to assume you had been infected two weeks ago?" Allan responded.

"Yeah. That's an amazing diagnosis! You're really one of the most exceptional doctors I've ever come across" Violet replied.

Allan blinked. "I may not be within the same standards as Trafalgar Law and Tony Tony Chopper but it was thanks to them I'm able to help anyone who needs my help" he told Violet, scratching the back of his head.

"You should join us. We're only travellers with little medical knowledge. But at of the end we're still three stupid kids. And without a doctor, we can forget about finding the Sakura Cure and saving Riley's family and friends" Violet suggested.

Allan put down his book, marking the page. He stood up and walked over to Violet. "You've got yourself a deal" he agreed, shaking the girl's hand.

Riley soon woke up. He stood up abruptly when he saw that Violet was up. "Violet, you're ok!" he yelled as he ran over and hugged her, forgetting that as a devil fruit user he was stronger.

"Violet, you recovered" Liam remarked, standing up. He walked over and hugged her as well, despite Riley's glare.

"Riley, I've decided I will come along with you three. Violet made a very good point that you need a doctor travelling with you" Allan informed Riley.

Liam and Riley let go of Violet and looked at Allan. "Well, welcome to our gang, Nakama!" Riley remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile the old man who had helped Riley and Liam find Allan was confronted by the marine with the devil fruit powers of the Hone Hone no Mi. "I know you know this so for the last time, I'll repeat my question, old man; where is the son of Portagus D. Ace?!" the marine demanded.

The old man, who was a former friend of Ace's, remained resilient, holding his ground despite the treatment from the hot-tempered marine. "Not any way in hell I would tell a damn marine like you anything, even if I did see the boy!" he refused. _I won't betray Ace or his son. The boy bears no sin. Ace would want me to keep his son safe._

"You are no use to me. Hone Hone no Shattering Mirror" the marine yelled, swing his fist at the old man. A bone gauntlet constructed itself on his hand and shattered the old man's skull. The old man flopped to the ground, dead. The marine dropped him on purpose. "Fire Fist's son will not escape. Mark my words, son of Fire Fist, Marshall D. Callum will hunt you like the scurvy dog you are" the marine remarked, readjusting his hat that held down his curly back hair. Black eyes glaring at the surrounding forestation, he walked into the town.

* * *

_**Whew. Riley and Liam managed to find a doctor, Allan Maxwell who's now joined the crew after treating Violet's strange illness. But Teach's own son, the hot-tempered merciless Callum is trying to hunt down Riley. Next time Callum challenges Riley and Violet, an ex-marine stirs up trouble and Allan proves himself as 'The Oni Doctor'. We'll see you then!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time Liam and Riley found the island's doctor, Allan Maxwell who joined them after treating Violet's illness – a result of insect toxins that weakened her immune system. Marshall D. Callum arrived on Misty Rove in search for Riley.**_

_**Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General. The ex-marine belongs to king okami. The other OCs belong to me. The main plot is from the brilliant mind of 4fireking.**_

* * *

Once Violet had fully recovered, Riley and Liam helped Allan with preparing to leave. As she checked her log pose and the map that she always carried around in her pocket, Violet had many thoughts running in her mind, all of them concerning Riley. _Was he really that worried for me? I know he carried me to Allan and he didn't leave my side until I woke up. Does that mean he cares about me to some extent? Ack, I'll never know. But I would've done the same thing for him. We are Nakama after all. But just nakama doesn't sound right with Riley. What is he to me?_

"That's everything" Allan sighed as he finished packing, ruffling Liam and Riley's hair. "I'm going to miss this place" he admitted.

Riley smiled, knowing Allan's nostalgic expression. "I know the feeling" he muttered.

"Let's get going" Liam remarked. The two teenagers, the young man and the adult left the house and started to make their way to the docks.

Callum found them. "Son of Fire Fist, we meet at last" he addressed Riley.

Some of the townspeople stopped, revelling over the thought that the first pirate king's grandson was right in front of them. Riley's eye twitched. "What did you call me?" he demanded.

"You heard me, son of Fire Fist. You should've been eliminated the minute you were born!" Callum snapped.

"Cheetah's Pounce!" Violet yelled as she ran forward and kicked Callum in the face. "Don't you ever talk to him like that in front of me!" she snarled. The townspeople backed away in fright, even though the threat wasn't directly at them. Hate towards Callum emitted from her aura.

Callum glared at her. "You little bitch, you'll pay for that! Hone Hone no Rib Cracker" he shouted, swinging his leg to kick Violet.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Knight's Shield!" Riley yelled as he ran in between Violet and Callum. With his hands outstretched forward, a crystal shield spread in front of Riley and Violet.

Callum's attack ricochetted off the shield. He glared at Riley. "A Logia devil fruit user, just like your filthy pirate father" he remarked.

"A Paramecia devil fruit user, that explains why you're so predictable. And don't call my father a filthy pirate!" Riley snapped.

_The kid's stubborn, just like Fire Fist. Now I get why Father never knew where Fire Fist's woman and child were, Fire Fist was protecting them. The brat won't escape. _Callum thought as he got into a fighting stance.

Riley frowned at Callum. "Violet, run" he told her.

"What?" Violet remarked.

"This guy's a Paramecia devil fruit user, he could kill you. It's a lot different if he fights me, the Kōseki Kōseki no Mi was a Logia devil fruit. Allan, Liam, you go ahead to the ship" he ordered.

"Ok" Liam said.

Allan just shrugged. They started to run to the docks. "Will Riley be alright?" Allan asked Liam.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. I've seen him fight, he's a bad-ass fighter. I'm quite a good fighter too, I was trained by Black Leg Sanji himself" Liam replied. _I will make Sanji-sensei proud._

* * *

A dark-skinned man, an ex-marine wandered the town. He wore a black suit, a grey tie and a grey fedora that never left his head. His cold grey eyes scanned for a way he could stir up trouble - his main specialty. Two dual pistols and a rosushiki staff were fixed to his belt. His long black hair was tied back. A black goatee adorned his chin. He took a long drag of his cigarette and smirked, the smoke danced around him, giving him an air of mystery but mischief. "Now what can I do for fun?" he wondered. A lovely blonde woman in a midlength dress walked past him, he went after her. "Maybe I'll do her" he remarked, smirking wider and more evilly.

* * *

Callum glared at Riley. "Hone Hone no Arrow!" he bellowed, punching Riley in the jaw. His bone knuckle tips left scratches on Riley's face.

Riley cracked his knuckles. "Kōseki Kōseki no Jet Spikes!" he yelled. Crystal spikes jetted out of his fist as he smashed it into Callum's face.

"Hone Hone no Mallet Swing!" Callum shouted, kicking his bone encrusted leg into Riley's stomach.

Riley coughed up blood. "Kōseki Kōseki no Vampire's Blade!" he roared, his arm turned into a crystal blade and he made a diagonal motion, cutting into Callum's flesh.

"Crane's Flight!" Violet suddenly yelled as she roundhouse-kicked Callum and flung him into a building.

"Vi, what are you doing?!" Riley asked as she took a fighting stance beside him.

"Fighting. I won't back down, Riley. Not if this bastard wants you dead" Violet replied. Callum charged at her. "Cobra's Sting" she yelled as she punched Callum in the jaw. "And Dragon's Strike!" she cried, kicking Callum into a building with immense strength then going back into a Kung Fu pose. (A/N: I think you can tell by now that Violet's attacks are named after animals)

Riley smiled. "Two heads are better than one" he agreed. They then sprung into action.

* * *

The ex-marine blinked when he bumped into Allan and Liam. The younger of the two men had kicked him back. The woman he had been chasing was now standing behind Liam and Allan. "Who the hell are you two?!" he demanded, glaring at them.

Liam lowered his leg. "Does it really matter to you? Because all that matters to me is that you've been trying to harass this poor lovely woman. Sanji-sensei would've never allowed that to happen to any woman, even if that woman wasn't his wife" he told the ex-marine.

"You were Black Leg's student? I thought I recognised your fighting style" the ex-marine replied.

"You're Genji Mori?" Liam guessed.

"That's right" the ex-marine replied, drawing out his pistols.

Allan calmly looked over at Genji, his right hand moved to the lower part of his back underneath his coat. "Room" he said, the space around him and Genji turned blue.

"What the?" Liam stated.

Genji laughed and fired his pistols. Allan drew out a machete. "Tact" he remarked.

The bullets stopped, floated for a few seconds the Allan made them drop. Genji shot more bullets but Allan deflected them with his machete. Both men fought with stoic faces. The fight barely lasted long and Genji ended up wounded on the ground.

Allan glared down at him. "Mess with any of Misty Rove's good people again and I will show you why they call me the Oni doctor" he threatened.

"Are you alright, madam?" Liam asked the blonde woman.

"I'm fine. Did I hear you were Black Leg Sanji's student?" she replied. Liam nodded. "He taught you well" she complimented. Liam smiled.

Allan turned to the woman, putting away his machete. "Resa, I have something to tell you. I have to leave. Liam and his two friends invited me to join them in a quest to look for the Sakura Cure" he told her.

"Really? Good for you, Allan! Now you can share your skills with the world. We'll miss you" Resa replied, hugging Allan. He stood there awkwardly with a flustered face. Resa let go and walked away, waving goodbye.

"You alright?" Liam asked him.

"I'm fine. I've known Resa ever since she was 18 but she always surprises me" Allan replied. Liam just chuckled, they continued to run to the ship. They soon got there. "Wow, the ship is amazing" he gasped.

"It belongs to Violet" Liam replied, climbing aboard with the bag of his clothing. Allan followed.

* * *

Suddenly Violet and Riley jumped aboard; the ship started to float away from the dock. "Whoo!" they cheered, high-fiving each other.

"What did you two do?" Liam asked.

"That marine was tough, he ate the freaking Hone Hone no Mi. But we were better!" Riley answered.

"Idiot! You could've gotten Violet into trouble!" Liam yelled, hitting Riley upside the head.

"There would be no freaking way I'd let that happen!" Riley snapped.

"Are they always like this?" Allan asked Violet.

"Yeah, pretty much" Violet replied. She flinched when Liam kicked Riley. Riley punched him. "Not like that, though. Hey! Knock it off! We've gotta avoid attention, you know! The World Government knows about us!" she yelled, pulling them apart and getting in between them.

Allan smiled. _They really are good kids. They just need a father figure. Whether their fathers are still alive or not. _"So where now?" he asked.

Violet checked her log pose. "So far, we're on the right course. I will change course if needed" she replied.

Allan walked over to the three younger members. He ruffled the boys' hair. "Let's be on our way" he remarked.

"Yeah" the boys agreed. Violet giggled.

* * *

Callum sat up, wiping the blood off his chin. "Lost to the son for a pirate. I will find that son of a bitch and snuff out his life. And his subordinates, especially that bitch who never missed" he grumbled as he slowly stood up and hobbled to his own ship. "Father will be disappointed" he groaned, boarding and setting sail.

* * *

_**Callum lost his first face-off with Riley and Violet who prove to be a formidable team. The ex-marine, Genji Mori also lost to Allan but his alter ego, the oni doctor has yet to be used in Allan's next battle. Next time Liam shows off his cooking skills, Riley starts to figure out why he was called 'Son of Fire Fist' and we catch up with Terry D. Marion who has a flash back of meeting Riley's father. Thank You!**_

_**xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time Callum fought Riley and Violet. They prove to be a formidable team and kicked his butt. An ex-marine, Genji Mori got in trouble with Allan for trying to harass a friend of his, Resa. The gang left Misty Rove Island to continue their journey.**_

_**I own all OCs but Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General and Genji Mori belongs to his little brother, king okami.**_

* * *

Riley, Violet, Liam and Allan were all in the kitchen. Riley was messing around with his devil fruit powers, picking up the crystals he made and looking at his friends through them which made either Violet or Allan laugh. Riley secretly liked how the crystal made him see Violet. Allan was drinking a black coffee. Violet was drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading the map.

Liam was cooking the gang's dinner. He had taken the chance to show off his skills in front of Violet in the hopes of impressing the younger girl. He whisked an omelette mixture in a bowl and sautéed stir fry with noodles in a saucepan. He then poured the mixture in another saucepan. He muttered the recipes to himself and reminded himself of the mistakes he had made when he learnt the recipes from Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hats, who, along with his wife, was the finest cook to ever grace the Grand Line. As the omelette sizzled, Liam rubbed the back of his head where Sanji lightly kicked him whenever Liam made a mistake. Despite that, Liam still respected Sanji as if he were Liam's own father.

"That smells so good, is that our dinner?" Violet asked.

"Yes, it'll be ready soon, Violet" Liam replied kindly.

"I'm a little bit peckish" Allan agreed.

"Me too" Riley remarked.

"You two can wait!" Liam snapped.

"Riley? You know back on Misty Rove, that marine called you 'Son of Fire Fist'. What did he mean by that?" Violet asked.

"I dunno, maybe that's got something to do with the dad I never knew" Riley answered.

"You never knew your father, Riley?" Allan asked.

"No, he left to protect me and my mom. I've never heard anything from him, you know, where he is, how he is, whether or not he still thinks of me and mother" Riley replied.

"What about yours, Violet?" Allan questioned, glancing at Violet.

"Mine's dead, along with my mother" Violet remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, Violet" Allan said with sincere sympathy.

"It's okay. My parents died protecting this ship, it was Father's treasure, other than me and Mother" Violet explained.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Crescent Village, Terry D. Marion slept soundly in her bed. However, her mind remained restless. While she slept, Marion relived her fondest and dearest memories; learning to walk and talk, going to school, learning the ropes to independence, her parents dying when a rookie bandit threatened their home, finding a wounded Gull D. Jessica after bandits killed her family, adopting the orphan to raise as her own daughter, becoming pregnant with Riley, giving birth and raising her little boy to the man he was about to become.

Hey, not all of her fondest memories were pleasant, you know. Soon her thoughts wandered to someone else very dear to her, the handsome Whitebeard pirate she fell in love with: Portagus D. Ace, Riley's father.

* * *

Flashback 15 years ago:

_There was a ruckus in the usually peaceful village. "GET HIM!" someone yelled. Still doing the dishes, Marion glanced out the window. The male villagers were in furious pursuit of another man, a man who wasn't from the village. Marion abandoned her chore and went outside to investigate. She ran over to look at the man the villagers had been chasing. They had stopped when they saw Marion._

_The man was fair-skinned with freckles, dark eyes and black shaggy hair. He was obviously much taller than Marion. On his arm, he had a tattoo spelt "ASCE" with a cross through the S. His left elbow was covered by an orange cloth, a log pose on his wrist. His shorts were dark grey with blue side pockets, an orange belt and a knife in a green and orange case fixed to his belt. His boots were grey. His necklace consisted of red beads, matching the ones that decorated the mid rim of the hat on his head. The hat was orange with two faces - one happy, one unhappy – and red thread that was held together by a skull ornament. He wore no shirt; this made Marion blush slightly. _

_Marion then turned to the villagers. "What's going on?" she asked._

"_Marion, get out the way. We don't want to hurt you" one of the villagers, Marion's own brother warned._

"_Just tell me why you were chasing this poor man" Marion pleaded._

"_He's a pirate, here to destroy our village. The Marines need to know" a villager remarked._

"_No! Why would a pirate have to destroy our village?" Marion cried._

"_That's what pirates do, Marion" her brother told her._

"_Not all pirates do. This man must be here to restock or something, then he'll be on his way. Don't you dare call the Marines, Nii-chan" Marion argued._

"_But, Marion..." another villager warned._

"_Pirate or not, this man is human, just like any of us! He means no harm! Please leave him alone" she pleaded, looking like she was about to cry. The villagers sighed in defeat and left; no one liked making the village beauty cry. Marion wiped her crocodile tears and turned to the man. "That went well" she noted._

_The man smirked. "You do know I am a Pirate?" he remarked._

"_Pirate or not, I know you mean no harm" Marion replied._

"_Fair-minded. I like that" he admitted._

"_Sorry about them, no pirate has ever set foot here. I'm Terry D. Marion but everyone calls me Marion" Marion introduced herself._

"_The name's Portagus D. Ace but call me Ace. The Marines call me "Fire Fist" because of my devil fruit. Nice to meet you, Marion" the man replied._

"_Well, Ace, welcome to Crescent Village" Marion stated._

_Marion let Ace into her quiet cottage. She made tea, oblivious of the fond way Ace was staring at her. Boy, he would have been in Impel Down faster than a bullet if it weren't for Marion. He felt a flame click within him, and it wasn't his devil fruit powers; he was falling in love with the female villager. Marion handed him a cup of tea. _

_Sipping her own cup, Marion gazed out of the window, too embarrassed to look at Ace. It had been a while since she had company; Jessica was currently at the Crescent Boarding School doing community service for her inappropriate behaviour in the village market. It made Marion pretty lonely._

_Ace noticed a photograph of a blonde girl with green eyes and a scar on her eye. The girl was standing outside the cottage in a pink dress. "Is that your daughter?" he asked._

"_No. That's Jessica, she's 10. I adopted her after her parents were killed in the same way mine were" Marion replied, still not looking at Ace. _

_Ace turned to her. "Wait, so you're not married?" he questioned. 'Phew, for a second there I thought she was someone else's woman. That means she can be my woman' He thought to himself._

"_No, I'm not. What made you think I was?" Marion asked, confused._

_Ace walked towards Marion. "Well, you're beautiful, fair-minded, kind and unique. Any man would be lucky to have you" Ace replied. He wove his hand in Marion's hair to force her to look at him. "Marion, look at me" he requested. He blinked when he saw how flustered she was, she was even warmer than the fire he could control since he ate the Mera Mera no Mi._

"_Why would you say that, Ace?" Marion asked._

"_Because it's the truth. Even though we just met, I really like you, Marion. I guess I get to be the lucky man who gets to have you" Ace remarked, pulling Marion into an intense, romantic kiss which Marion returned. A kiss that had led to more. Much more._

_That was how Marion became pregnant with Ace's son, Riley. __Ace had left the village so the World Government would not try to look for him in Crescent Village and keep them away from his woman and his child. He was caught and was executed a week after imprisonment. He died knowing that, for now, Marion and Riley were safe. That thought made him smile his last smile._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Riley dug into his meal. Liam ate up the food on his plate. Allan politely savoured the meal that adorned his plate. Violet enjoyed what was on hers. The small kitchen was filled with satisfied gasps, 'mmm's and ' Liam, this is so good! You've outdone yourself' from the other three. Violet sometimes glanced at Riley in the same way Liam looked at her.

Allan just chuckled at the younger members' interaction. "Kids" He sighed before continuing with his meal.

Riley looked over at Violet, smiling. His control over his thoughts was no longer intact. _I'm glad Violet's back to her old self again. I'd never live with myself if I lost her like I almost did. But why else did it matter so much to me what happens to her? She is my Nakama after all. Though, I don't like how the word Nakama sounds with Violet. It doesn't fit her. What is she to me? But something else bugs me. Who was the man I now know as 'Father'? All I have about him is the nickname 'Fire Fist'. What does that even mean?_

Riley never noticed the ghostly image of Ace leaning against the wall watching him with a proud grin on his face, like all fathers would when they see their son for the first time in so long. _**Wow. Riley's grown so much since I last saw him. Then again, he was just a newborn baby when I left for his safety as well as Marion's. He really is my son. Marion did a great job raising him. I guess some people know he takes after me and will protect him. I can tell Luffy's going to look out for Riley. For now, I get to see him happy.**_

* * *

_**So, Riley's started to pick up on the truth about his father. Through Marion's memories, we finally found out who Riley's father is. IT'S OUR GOOD PIRATE FRIEND, PORTAGUS D. ACE! Oh, Marion, why did you hide that you were Ace's woman? That means Riley's grandpa was Pirate King Gol D. Roger! OH MY ODA, THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! Next time the gang meet the Straw Hats and Luffy recognises his nephew! D'AWW! Thank You and we'll see you next time!**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last time the four travellers bonded over a meal Liam made and we learn that Ace was Riley's father. Yes, our main character happens to be the first Pirate King's biological grandson.**_

_**All canon characters belong to Oda. I own all OCs. Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General. Genji Mori belongs to king okami. The main plot belongs to 4fireking.**_

* * *

The next morning Violet was plotting the next course on a map. She was well aware of Riley standing behind her, watching her intently. What really bugged her was that she didn't know why he was acting that way lately. "It'll take us a while we reach an Island of some sort" she sighed. She leaned back in her chair, craning her head to look up at Riley. "You okay, Riley? You seem edgy" she asked.

She was right; Riley had been a little tense since wondering about his father the other day as well as his confusion about why he was always so worried about Violet. "Cripes, are you always like this?" he asked back.

"Um...yeah" Violet said.

Riley sighed and looked away. "I'm just freakin' worried, ok? Maybe that marine knows who my Father was" he admitted.

Violet stood up and crossed over to Riley. "You're still freaking out over that? Riley, no matter who your father turns out to be, it doesn't change the way I think of you" Violet reassured him, patting his shoulder before going to turn the wheel towards a beach. Liam lay sprawled onto the deck, talking to Allan. "We're all in desperate need of a break, at this rate we'll never find the Sakura Cure, since we're bloody stressed" she muttered.

Riley felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach, like he ate something bad. But Liam always cooked with the freshest, richest ingredients so that couldn't be it. "How come this feeling only happens when I'm around Vi?" he wondered.

* * *

Not too far from where the travellers' ship sailed, the Thousand Sunny was anchored by a beach; the same beach Violet had seen earlier. It's crew had taken a break from searching for One Piece and were relaxing in the sun.

A woman with long orange hair in a green and blue bikini lay on a maroon and white towel, trying to tan her fair skin. Her eyes were closed behind her sunglasses. A man with a scar under his eye and messy black hair in red border trunks sat on another towel beside the woman. The man, who was naturally tanned, plucked his straw hat off his head and placed it on the woman's head. "Thanks, Luffy" the woman said sleepily.

"Shishishishi...It's fine, Nami" the man replied, his dark eyes glinted with laughter. In between them was a familiar orange hat. The man, Luffy picked up the hat and looked at it. "Ace. I'm so close to becoming Pirate King. This time, I will do it to honour your memory" he muttered.

Another well-built but scarred man with green hair in cargo pants was asleep on his front, a nose bubble grew on one of his nostrils. His loud snoring could be heard within an 100 mile radius. His bare back was burning quite a bit because of the intense heat coming from the sun.

A blond male with a beard in blue swimming trunks was cooking up a barbecue, a woman with brown hair tipped in orange beside him. The woman was dabbing some sunscreen on her partner's fair skin. She, on the other hand, was tanning very nicely and was dressed in a black tankini and a purple sarong. She was fussing over the blond male, who was obviously her boyfriend or her husband. The male had blue eyes, the left was covered by his fringe. Her eyes were moon grey.

A black-haired woman with dark skin lay in her blue bikini on a deck-chair reading a history book with a smile. A darkly tanned male with black curly hair was telling a half-cyborg male and a skeleton a story everyone knew was bullshit. With the black-haired woman was a blond girl with grey eyes, dressed in a little pink swimsuit and skirt.

* * *

Riley dropped the anchor when they arrived at the beach. The men jumped down first. Violet jumped down, Riley caught her. He put her down. "Great, where are we now?" Liam asked.

The blond man and his partner saw the group and recognised Liam. "Liam!" they cried.

Liam turned to see his former teacher and his wife. "Sanji-sensei! Kyoko-sama!" he cried, running to the couple and hugging them.

"Liam, who are your friends?" the woman, Kyoko asked.

"This is Riley, Violet and Allan" Liam introduced the others.

Luffy and Nami looked over at the newcomers. Luffy stood up and walked over to them. He looked Violet and Riley up and down. He smiled at Riley. "You're definitely his son. Well, Nephew, I think this belongs to you" he remarked, placing the orange hat on Riley's head.

The cyborg man, Franky checked Riley with Ace's old bounty poster. "I never knew your brother had a son, Luffy" he said when he noticed the likeness between the former Whitebeard pirate and his son.

"Ace never told the Marines where his son was, he was protecting him and the mother" Luffy replied. He turned to Riley. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I guess you can say I'm your father's brother. His hat really does fit you" he introduced himself.

"So, you're my uncle?" Riley figured.

"It is an honour to finally meet you, Cat Burglar Nami" Violet remarked as she spoke to Nami.

"I'm better known as Monkey D. Nami. You can say I'm Luffy's wife" Nami explained.

"And Riley's aunt?" Violet guessed. Nami nodded.

Allan smiled solemnly when he saw no sign of Chopper. "Such an exceptional doctor. Too bad he is now the one of the fallen" he muttered.

The skeleton, Brook walked over to Violet. "Young lady, may I see your panties?" he asked so bluntly.

Violet turned scarlet. Riley's eye twitched when he heard this. "Kōseki Kōseki no Bullet!" he yelled as he punched Brook with a crystallized fist.

Brook fell down with a large bump on his skull. "Just like Ace. Yet so different to your old man. YO HO HO! Skull joke! Ow, good thing that wasn't the Mera Mera no Mi, since your pop ate that" he cried, holding his head when Riley suddenly hit him a second time.

Riley cracked his knuckles. "Bastard" he muttered.

Usopp sighed. "Ace would've done the same thing if Brook had asked Marion that" he said, remembering how Luffy explained that Ace had fallen in love with a young woman named Marion before he was caught.

"Like father, like son" Kyoko giggled. After all, she and Sanji were parents to a beautiful little girl they named Kagome. The blond little girl ran over to her parents, clinging to Sanji's hairy leg and hiding behind her father.

Sanji picked up his daughter. "Do you want to help dad with the barbecue, Kagome?" he asked, tickling Kagome. Kagome giggled.

The other woman, Robin put down her book and looked over to Allan. "Am I right to assume, you are the oldest of your group?" she asked. Allan nodded.

Zoro woke up. "Huh, we got company?" he murmured, his nose bubble still there.

Riley, Usopp and Luffy howled with laughter.

Violet rolled her eyes. "I know. But you learn to love their idiocy." Nami remarked.

"Huh?" Violet asked.

"I know you have feelings for Riley. He's a bit headstrong, like Ace was. But, just like his father, I bet he always comes through for you" Nami explained.

Violet blushed. "W-well, he did carry me to see Allan and he didn't leave my side until I was well again" she stuttered.

Nami smiled. "Luffy did the same for me and Sanji. He risked his life to get help. That's how we met Chopper" she told Violet.

"I'm pretty sure Riley doesn't feel that way. He's too focused on looking for the Sakura Cure. His mom and his sister need it" Violet replied flatly.

"What, Marion's ill?" Usopp asked as he stopped laughing.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Riley asked.

"Ace only told me about you and your mother. From the way he talked about you two, he really did love you two" Luffy answered.

"Where is my father now?" Riley asked Luffy.

Luffy's expression became sad. "The Marines killed him, Riley. Because he was a Whitebeard pirate. And his own dad was the first Pirate King, Gold Roger. With his dying breath, Ace told me about you and Marion" he replied in a serious manner. "I'm sorry, Riley" he remarked.

"Ack, it's fine. At least you tried to save him" Riley replied. He lightly stroked the hat on his head. Ace's hat. _Father, I never knew I had your pirate instincts in me. That's why I'm comfortable at sea and that's why that marine called me 'Son of Fire Fist'. Uncle Luffy saved your hat and now I have it. Uncle's crew know who I am. Mother, I now know the truth. Father always loved us, he died to protect us. He kept us alive._

Usopp dug into his pocket. He took out a pink root that looked familiar to Allan. "Riley, I think you better have this. It's the Sakura Cure. Chopper found it before he died. Here, he'd want you to have it" he said, handing the root to Riley.

"Thanks, Usopp. My mom will really appreciate this" he remarked.

"Tell Marion we said 'Get well soon and come see us any time!'" Luffy shouted.

"We wish your mother well" Robin said.

"Don't forget what I taught you, Liam!" Sanji yelled.

"I won't, Sensei!" Liam yelled back.

After saying their goodbyes, Riley and his friends were on their way. Riley touched the rim of his father's hat. "Hang on, mom. I'm coming" he whispered.

* * *

In his office, Teach sighed at the reports Callum made. He then looked at the bounties he would soon send out. One was a picture of Riley. His arm was in a crystal blade. His expression was stern and angry. The words read;

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**'Crystal Flame' Terry D. Riley**

**Reward: 1200,000,000 Beri**

Another was of Liam fighting with the pirates on the passenger ship he once worked on before he was stranded and saved by Riley and Violet. A cigarette was in his mouth. He looked like he was yelling curses at the pirates who threatened the lives of beautiful female passengers. Words said;

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**'Gentleman Ninja' Liam Taylor**

**Reward: 7,000,000 Beri**

The third was of Violet in the midst of striking Callum in the face with a pissed off expression on her face. Her stance was that of an animal. The bounty read;

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**'Teenage Monster' Violet**

**Reward: 450,000,000**

The final one was of Allan battling with an unknown foe back at Misty Rove. He was armed with his machete and he had a demonic look on his face. His read;

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**'The Oni Doctor' Allan Maxwell**

**Reward: 1150,000,000**

"How can I catch these monsters?" he muttered.

* * *

_**Well, Riley met his uncle and the other Straw Hats, he also learnt who his father was. He received Ace's old hat and The Sakura Cure. Now all he needs to do is get back to his village so Allan can help them. But Teach has sent out bounties of them and Callum and Genji won't rest until they find Riley and his friends. Next time, in a dream Riley finally gets to talk to Ace and figures out what he feels for Violet and perhaps another pirate gang try to attack but the travellers will fight. Thank Death's General for Allan Maxwell, the doctor. Also check out his brother, king okami's One Piece story 'The Journey of The Tattoo Pirates' it's pretty powerful stuff. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time **__****__**Riley met the Straw Hats, he also learnt his father is none other that Portagus D. Ace. He received Ace's trademark hat and The Sakura Cure which Chopper somehow obtained before he died. Now all he needs to do is get back to his village so Allan can potentially administer the Sakura Cure to them. Marshall D. Teach has sent out bounties of the travellers. Callum and Genji won't rest until they find Riley and his friends for a serious battle.**_

**__****All canon characters belong to Oda, I own all OCs except Allan Maxwell who belongs to Death's General and Genji Mori who is the property of king okami. The main plot belongs to 4fireking. Enjoy.**

* * *

Riley slumped against the mast, bored out of his mind. He took off his father's hat and examined it. "Dad, I'm sorry I can't remember you. If I could see you again, that would maybe help with everything's that's been going on lately" he muttered.

Allan turned to Riley. "Are you alright, Riley? You're not sick, are you?" he asked as he crouched to the younger boy's level. He felt Riley's forehead. "Hmm, a little warm but thankfully not in a drastic way" he analysed.

"I'm fine" Riley remarked.

"Well, if you need medical attention, let me know. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're a little sleep-deprived, Riley. Maybe you need to rest, one of us will let you know if there is any change" Allan advised, ruffling Riley's hair before getting up and walking into the ship's medical office to scientifically examine the Sakura Cure. "Kids" he muttered to himself.

A part of him missed the joys of being 15, despite he had spent most of his life studying to be a doctor. The younger nakama were like family to him; he appreciated the feeling of being needed since they saw him as a father figure. Violet and Riley were the age Chopper had been when he joined the Straw Hats.

Riley looked up at the calm sky then over to the head of the ship, where Violet was standing. Riley got the same uncomfortable feeling in his stomach so he looked back up at the sky. He held his father's hat to his torso. "I bet mother, Jessica and the entire village would never had gotten ill if I hadn't been born" he muttered as he fell asleep.

Violet turned to the sleeping Riley. She had heard what Riley had said at that moment. It was like an arrow to her chest, particularly her heart. "Don't you dare say things like that, Riley. Don't you realise how special you are to everyone you befriend? Do you even know how special you are to me?" she said sadly to herself. Tell-tale tears ran down her face, unnoticed by the others.

* * *

_Dream Sequence (Riley)_

_Riley felt like freaking out, because he was alone on the ship. No sign of Violet, Liam or Allan. Not even his uncle Luffy or his crew were in a close enough range for Riley to call for help; Riley couldn't see the Thousand Sunny anywhere. In fact, there were no other ships at sea. "Great. How the hell did this happen to me of all freakin' people?" he grumbled, his father's hat in his hand. He saw a silhouette leaning on the side of the ship near the ship's head. It was a person. "Wait, who the hell is that?" he asked._

_The only other person on the ship with Riley was a fair-skinned, muscular man in his twenties. He looked very familiar to Riley; his black hair was shaggy - like Riley's, his face was freckled and his dark grey eyes were unusually warm. His shorts were black with a blue pocket on the left leg, his brown belt had a buckle with the letter "A", a green knife case containing a knife with an orange handle was fixed on the belt and his boots were black with a grey metal over the toes. On his __muscular back was the infamous Whitebeard tattoo. On his elbow was an orange cloth. Around his neck was a red stone necklace. It was Portagus D. Ace, his hands where in his pockets. He looked over at Riley. "Riley. It's been a long time since I saw you. 15 years, in fact." he remarked._

_Riley blinked in shock, recognising Ace as the father he grew up without. "You're my father, aren't you?" he guessed._

_Ace grinned at his son the minute those words left the boy's mouth. "Yeah, that's me" he replied. He walked over to Riley, slightly towering over Riley – just like Allan did. "I see Luffy gave you my old hat" he stated when he saw the hat that once belonged on his head in his son's hand. He then took the beloved hat from Riley's hand and firmly but kindly placed it on his 15 year old son's head, but not before he ruffled Riley's hair. "There, right where it belongs. You really do take after me" he remarked, looking back at the son he hadn't seen since he was a baby. _

_It was true; everyone who knew and respected Ace had noticed how much Riley looked like Ace. All of them had protected Riley's whereabouts because he reminded them of his father. He even had Ace's personality, to some extent. The only bits of Marion Riley had inherited were her eyes and her skin colour. Other than that, Riley looked most like Ace._

"_Yeah" Riley agreed. He realised something; his father still owed him an explanation. "Dad, why didn't you tell the Marines where me or mom were?" he asked._

_Ace scratched the back of his head. "I was protecting you both. All Marion did was show me kindness and love. She never did anything wrong. Unlike me, you have no sin, Riley. I wouldn't let those lowlife marines find out about you because they would kill you, just for being my son. What kind of father would I be if I let that happen to you? I only had one regret, Riley. That I couldn't be there for you when you needed me" he told Riley._

"_Dad, it's not your fault you died. Those things happen" Riley remarked._

"_I died knowing you and Marion were safe. The first thing I told you when you were only a baby was that I was glad you were born" Ace admitted._

"_Huh?" Riley asked._

"_I heard you say to yourself that you thought your mother would never be in the current situation she's in if you were never born. Riley, many people said I shouldn't have been born, because I was Gold Roger's son. But your uncle Luffy accepted me as a brother and, when she became pregnant with you, Marion kept telling me she was thankful that I was born. If you weren't born, I would never have had a reason to fight for the last time; to come back to you and Marion. Never doubt yourself, Riley. Some people are really grateful for your existence. Like that Violet you're fond of, I've seen the way you look at her; it's the way I looked at Marion. You'll see what I mean" Ace explained._

"_Thanks, Dad" Riley stated, taking his father's advice to heart._

"_You're welcome, Riley. Now you get back to Marion quickly" Ace replied._

"_How'd you know that, Dad?" Riley asked._

"_Even if I'm dead, I'm still there for you, Riley. I always will be. You have my pirate instincts after all" Ace told Riley._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

Riley opened his eyes to see Violet crouched in front of him. "Really? You're still edgy?" she asked.

"I can't help it" Riley muttered, looking away with a flustered face. _I can't tell her I just talked with my father, she'll think I'm an idiot! _He thought to himself.

"Whatever" Violet replied as she got up and went to change the direction of the ship.

Riley blinked, covering his burning red face with his hand. _Damn it, I still can't figure it out yet. Why do I feel weird around Vi? Damn stomach. You didn't really help much about that, Dad._ Allan sipped his coffee calmly as Riley came into the kitchen. "Liam, I'm hungry!" Riley whined.

"You ate half an hour ago" Liam groaned.

"I'm still hungry" Riley yelled, helping himself to a huge-looking melon. He chowed it down in a mere 15 seconds. Yep, he was definitely just like his father.

Liam sweat-dropped. "How the hell do you eat like that?!" he remarked. Riley shrugged.

Allan chuckled. "Teenagers" he sighed.

Violet came in, holding four bounty posters in her hand. "Guys, did you see these?!" she demanded, slamming the posters on the table for the three males to see. They were the posters Teach had sent out.

Riley looked at his poster. "Crystal Flame? Oh, because of my devil fruit and who my father was" he realised.

"Whoa, I look badass" Liam commented, not even caring for his high bounty.

"This is not good" Allan noted.

"Exactly. The World Government are pissed off so they put bounties on our heads. Big ones" Violet remarked.

"Any thoughts?" Allan asked Violet.

"I think we ought to be more careful" Violet admitted.

"Like that's gonna happen. You heard what my uncle said, Violet. Father was a Whitebeard pirate, as well as the Pirate King's son. The Marines have been after me ever since I was born – even though they didn't know where I was or what I looked like. Why the frickin' hell would marines not be looking for me, a Whitebeard Pirate's son for crying out loud?!" Riley pointed out.

"Because, Riley, you're not that easy to hunt down. And even if the Marines did find you, you won't go down without a fight _because_ you are the son of a Whitebeard Pirate" Violet remarked.

"She's right, Riley. We've both seen how serious you are when you fight. You fight like a real man" Liam admitted.

"Bounty or not, we won't stand down so easily, Riley" Allan agreed, patting Riley's shoulder.

Violet smiled when she saw Riley cheer up. _One day, I'll figure it out, Riley. And I'll tell you I'm glad you were born. _Violet thought to herself.

* * *

Genji Mori rowed his little blue boat along the vast waters that was the East Blue. He was well and truly lost out in the open water. He looked around for anything that could help him get his bearings straight since he didn't have a compass or a log pose or even a map. Though, his sense of direction wasn't exactly the best, everyone in the Marines had reckoned he was that stupid and got bored far too easily - it was no wonder he was an ex-marine, most people always thought when they saw him.

"Damn it. Where's the party at, man?" he asked himself, heaving a heavy sigh. All he wanted today was to have a good old-fashioned hour-long or more fist fight with someone, anyone.

"Even that Terry D. Riley kid I've been hearing so much about would've done just fine. Is that too mush to ask? A good old-fashioned fight?" he asked the sky.

* * *

Callum's boat sped along the East Blue. In his office, Callum glared at the horizon, trying to find Riley and his three friends. On his desk were all the marine reports that had been made on his targets and their bounty posters. The 23 year old man ran a hand through his curly hair, which he had inherited from his father. People shiver at the thought that Callum was Teach's son. He took after Teach, just like Riley took after Ace. He clenched his other fist so hard, even sharper bone spikes jetted out.

"This time, Son of Fire Fist, you and your little vixen won't defeat me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve" he vowed, glaring down at Violet and Riley's bounty posters, particularly at Riley's poster.

_Even though we both ate devil fruits. I a Paramecia, You a Logia, I have an advantage: your father can't protect you now like he did from Father 15 years ago!_

* * *

**__****Uh-oh. Riley and Violet still has yet to figure out what will become of them. Talking with Ace has not helped Riley as much as he hoped. Callum and Genji are on the move, like men on a mission. That can only spell trouble. Next time the gang get into another fight with pirates and our main marines! Why won't those two keep their noses out of Riley's business? **

**__****Thank Death's General and king okami for Allan Maxwell and Genji Mori. All One Piece OCs are welcome. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time, Riley dreamt that he talked with his father, Ace. Ace's advice didn't really help his son much in the long run, especially about Violet. Well for now. Genji and Callum are on their way to find the travellers. The World Government has made it worse by distributing bounty posters of the four. Oh, boy. Now on to the story!**_

_**I've told you time and time again, I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE CANON CHARACTERS! My mind's not that awesome – that's Oda-sensei. I do, however, own most of the OCs. Allan Maxwell belongs to my good friend, Death's General. Genji Mori belongs to king okami. The main plot is courtesy of 4fireking.**_

* * *

Violet started resetting the ship's course back to the Island where Crescent Village was stationed. Marking the point of their current location and the point of their next destination, she listed in her head the weather conditions and the sea's possible temperament. When she figured out how long it would take them to get back to the Island, she nodded. "Guys, it'll take us at least 11 days to get to Riley's village!" she called.

Riley winced. "Crap, we gotta get there faster!" he yelled.

"Riley, I can't control the weather or the sea's temper so we have to trust our voyage goes well" Violet told him.

Riley stopped panicking, looking away from Violet with a faint blush. _Damn, it's that feeling again. Why does this keep happening?! _

Violet blinked, a blush of her own spread across her face; Riley's shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest. _Crap, this isn't helping me at all. It's always the same thing. _She thought.

Liam happened to walk over to them. "Riley, Violet, we've got big trouble!" he yelled.

Riley and Violet, thankful for Liam's interruption for the time being, ran to see what was wrong. Two men and a busty-looking woman had boarded the ship. The men were in grey dress shirts, dark jeans, black dress shoes and red pirate coats. Their brown hair was long and tied back. The woman work a red corset with black lace, dress trousers that were tucked in her black boots and she had a cigarette in her mouth. Her face was heavily made up and her blonde bangs were curled.

The oldest man looked over at Riley. "You Crystal Flame?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Riley replied.

"Then, you're coming with us. All of you. We collect treasure by selling punks like you to the World Government" the busty woman remarked.

"But you'll be joining our crew, Teenage Monster. You're too much of a beauty to be damaged by the World Government, it would be such a waste" the younger man added, grabbing Violet's face.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Adamant Fist!" Riley yelled, using his devil fruit powers to punch the man back. Adamant shards jetted out of his fist and into the man's face as hard as humanly possible.

The man picked out the adamant shards embedded in his face. He glared at Riley. "How dare you scar my beautiful face!" he snapped.

"I don't give a crap about your mug. What I do give a crap about is when you lay a hand on Vi!" Riley snapped back, crackling his knuckles.

The oldest man withdrew his katana. He attempted to attack Riley but Allan, discreetly swallowing a red and green pill, quickly took out his machete and blocked it. "Your fight is with me" he remarked.

"Very well, Oni Doctor. So be it" the man replied, preparing to fight Allan.

The woman glared at Violet. "Well, Teenage Monster. Let's see if your bounty is just a joke" she taunted.

"With pleasure. Bear's Claw!" Violet remarked, striking the woman in a downwards motion with her nails. She smirked when crimson blood trickled out the scratch; her own nails were dripping with blood too.

"Why, you bitch!" the woman cried. She ran to try and kick Violet in the head. "Mallet Pound!" she yelled.

Violet caught her leg with ease. "You've gotta be kidding me, that's actually the best you can do? Bull's Toss-up!" she shouted, throwing the woman up and back with her mighty strength.

The woman crashed into the barrier then got up. "I see that your bounty wasn't a joke, after all. You really are a worthy opponent, Teenage Monster. You really are a teenage monster among women. The fight would've been mine if I fought Gentleman Ninja instead of you" she relented, sitting on it.

"Coward. Take this! Monkey's Fall" Violet remarked, poking the woman so she fell into the sea. She watched the woman fall to her possible death. "Not much of a fight as I wanted it to be" she said to herself.

* * *

Riley and the young pirate/self-proclaimed bounty hunter were still fighting. The man was panting heavily. _Man, this kid's really strong for his age. Of course! Rumour has it, among pirates and marines, that Crystal Flame also had the intimidating but less-known nickname of 'Son of Fire Fist' because he is also the illegitimate teenage son of the former high-ranking Whitebeard Pirate Fire Fist. But Fire Fist was executed 15 years ago. So Crystal Flame must only be 15 years old or maybe a bit older than that. Crap, this guy might be more dangerous than any pirate to ever sail the four Blue seas. What the hell was I thinking, challenging Fire Fist's bastard son? Clearly Crystal Flame is just as strong as his pirate father! Especially when it comes to Teenage Monster's life. _The man thought, fear spread through him.

Riley was definitely not holding back. "Kōseki Kōseki no Crystal Claws!" he yelled as his crystals formed animal-like claws on his hands so he could strike the man in two diagonal motions, leaving more scratches on his opponent's face.

"Crackling Finish!" The man growled then kicked Riley in the ribs.

Riley had already used his powers to cover his body with a crystal coating that was much stronger than any armour ever created so there wasn't even a dent or a bruise where his ribs were. "Well, I see your attack was pretty pointless" Riley remarked.

"Damn it, you didn't even flinch, Crystal Flame. You really do live up to your bounty name and your other nickname, even though you're just a kid" the young pirate muttered.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Swordsman's Strike!" Riley yelled, his arms turned to crystal blades and he cut the man's stomach and spleen. He then grabbed the man's collar and lifted him up to his face. "Take your so called 'morales' with you and get lost!" He threatened, throwing the man overboard. He dusted his palms off. "No one touches my Nakama and gets away with it" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Allan glared at his opponent with a demonic look in his eyes. Every time the man tried to attack, Allan blocked it. "Doctor Style, Deadly Scalpels!" he yelled, throwing four scalpels at the man.

"What the hell?" the man gasped when three embedded in his torso.

"Counter Shock!" Allan shouted as he smashed his palm against his opponent, sending an electric course through his body. "Room!" he said darkly, the space became blue. He used his machete to cut off the man's limbs. He took out a scalpel and started cutting the man's flesh, causing him to cry like a little kid. "Shambles!" he remarked, rearranging the man who now looked peculiar since his limbs were in the wrong places.

Riley and Violet burst out in silent laughter. "Allan in Oni Doctor mode is so awesome!" they agreed.

Allan's room technique seemed to diminish as he returned to normal. Then he used shambles again to rearrange the man to normal, except with a few significant scars here and there. "Now you know why I am the Oni Doctor" he remarked.

Liam football-kicked the man overboard and into the sea with his very unfortunate crew mates. He then turned to Violet. "Now I understand why they called you 'Teenage Monster'" he chuckled.

"That bitch didn't put up much of a fight" Violet replied.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Riley remarked. He then turned to Allan. "Yours too, Allan" he added.

Allan smiled, ruffling Riley's hair. "I only become the Oni Doctor when I have to protect my nakama" he explained.

Liam sighed. "It's too bad. I didn't get to fight for now" he muttered. He stayed quiet for a moment. "Ok, who's hungry?" he asked.

"We are!" the others laughed in agreement. Then they walked into the ship's kitchen together, the younger three had their arms slung around each other's shoulders. Allan retrieved his medical book and Violet's map, compass and pencil from the table before following them with a smile.

* * *

Soon the gang were enjoying another dinner courtesy of Liam. This time it was a delicious teriyaki with stir-fry vegetables for the older male and Violet. Liam had also cooked up a mixed meat platter for Riley. In the middle of eating his dinner, Riley fell asleep, his face planted in his food. Liam had a 'what the hell' look on his face. "Stupid brat" he muttered.

"Riley? Are you dead?" Violet asked.

Allan checked Riley's pulse. "Hmm, interesting, he still has a pulse" he mused.

Soon Riley woke up, sitting up in his chair. He wiped away the meat chunks that had somehow caked onto his face. "Damn it. I fell asleep again" he said with no surprise.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Liam yelled. (A/N: If you remember what One Piece episode that's from, you're golden!)

"How can someone fall asleep when he's eating?" Violet asked.

"My dad did it, all the Portagus D. men fall asleep when eating, I think." Riley replied with his mouthful.

"Well, like father, like son" Violet muttered.

Liam whacked Riley upside the head. "Mind your manners, brat!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Liam! Sorry, Vi" Riley remarked as he wiped the food that he had unintentionally sprayed in Violet's face. Both of them were a bright red.

"Teenagers" Allan chuckled as he continued his reading.

* * *

"CRYSTAL FLAME, TEENAGE MONSTER, ONI DOCTOR, GENTLEMAN NINJA, COME OUT HERE AND SURRENDER OR FIGHT LIKE TRUE PIRATES!" a familiar voice boomed.

Riley and his friends appeared on deck to see that Callum had found them, a huge red random megaphone at his mouth. "Stupid Marines, don't you ever cut us any slack?" Riley muttered, preparing to fight.

"And we're not freaking pirates, just travellers. Idiot" Violet remarked.

"I can't do that. You are the Son of Fire Fist Ace, after all. My father spent 15 years trying to find you and your mother. And since I, Captain Marshall D. Callum, son of 'Blackbeard' Marshall D. Teach, Shichibukai of the World Government found you when he failed, I will not let you escape, Crystal Flame" Callum taunted, throwing the megaphone aside and prepared to fight Riley.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan to be taken to the place you stupid marines killed my father. He wouldn't want me to give up and leave my mother and sister close to possible death. And my name is Terry D. Riley, son of 'Fire Fist' Portagus D. Ace, the former Commander of Whitebeard's Second Division fleet!" Riley retorted, his body tensed. He knew that Ace would be proud of him at this moment. (A/N: don't bother asking how Riley knows that, just assume Ace told him)

Soon Genji Mori jumped on board. He smirked when he saw Violet. "Well, the Teenage Monster definitely is as beautiful as her bounty picture. I bet her assets are bigger than they look" he remarked.

Liam frowned; the vein of irritation pulsated within him. He struck Genji upwards with his foot. "Never talk that way about a lady in my presence. You fight me, lowlife" he growled. It was now obvious how much of Sanji's teaching of the Black Leg Style had been drilled into the 19 year old.

"Bring it on" Genji remarked, getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

_**Well, that certainly wraps things up for now. Three pirates who also call themselves bounty hunters tried to capture the gang but they held their own. Allan proves himself as the Oni Doctor. Riley shows that he shares one other thing in common with Ace; falling asleep when he's eating. Then Genji and Callum show up and make things worse. Next time it's Riley vs Callum (Again) and Liam vs Genji. And Violet figures out something that's been bugging her.**_

_****__**Thank Death's General and king okami for Allan Maxwell and Genji Mori. All One **__**Piece OCs are welcome. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's what happened last time: **__****__**Three unnamed pirates who call themselves bounty hunters tried to capture the gang but they held their own. Allan proved himself in his second battle as the Oni Doctor. At dinner, Riley showed that he shares one other thing in common with Ace; falling asleep when he's eating. Must be a family thing. Then Genji and Callum showed up and made things worse for our friends. But Riley and Liam are about to fight back.**_

_**Sadly, I do not own One Piece or it's characters. I do own most of the OCs, Allan Maxwell and Callum's devil fruit belong to Death's General and Genji Mori is from the brains of king okami, he also helped me with Genji's awesome fighting skills. The story's main plot belongs to 4fireking. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Riley smirked at Liam's response against Genji. "That's the spirit, Liam!" he congratulated his cook. He then turned to Callum. "So, we do battle, like our fathers did before us" he continued.

Callum tossed his Marine cap aside. "Now you're talking!" he sneered.

Crystal gauntlets appeared on Riley's hands and arms. Bone armour coated Callum's arms. "You may be bone but I am crystal so our fight will be pretty pointless" Riley observed.

"I agree with you there, Crsystal Flame. This fight is mine! Hone Hone no Tank Collision!" Callum yelled as he kicked Riley in the gut.

Riley quickly and easily healed himself with his crystal powers. "I have a name, you know, it's Riley so use it. Kōseki Kōseki no Jet Spikes!" he roared. Crystal spikes jetted out his fist, piercing Callum's cheek and the side of his face.

"Filthy son of a pirate! Hone Hone no Raging Bullet!" Callum cried, kneeing Riley in the stomach.

Riley crunched forward in pain. He stood up and glared at Callum. "Look who's talking, you're the one pulling filthy tricks on me. Let's kick it up a notch. Kōseki Kōseki no Diamond Flame, Second Gear!" he yelled, punching Callum square in the chest and burning his shirt and chest slightly. Riley's crystal spiked fist this time seemed to have fire emitting from it, his skin was in the same condition. It was as if Ace himself had intervened in the fight to help his son.

"Whoa" Violet remarked.

"Yeah, whoa" Allan agreed.

Callum wiped the blood from his face. "Second Gear? Just like Straw Hat. Don't tell me you know him?" he remarked.

"What? Oh, you mean Uncle Luffy?" Riley asked.

"UNCLE?!" Callum yelled.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Adament's Fire, Second Gear!" Riley yelled as he kicked Callum back a few feet. Heat steamed from his entire body.

_Damn. He's not only the Son of Fire Fist and Grandson of the Pirate King. He's also the freaking Nephew of Straw Hat! I knew it, he's a pirate through and through! I WILL NOT LET THE PIRATE BASTARD WIN! _Callum thought, twitching in disgust at the thought of losing to Riley a second time. "Hone Hone no Rib Cracker!" he cried, swinging his leg and kicking Riley.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Crystal Barrage, Second Gear!" Riley yelled, throwing burning crystal shards which grew and hit Callum multiple times.

"_**Keep using your Second Gear technique, Riley. I'll be there all the way. This fight is ours." **_a familiar voice advised Riley.

_Dad, you're helping me by combining your devil fruit with mine? No wonder my crystals were burning like fire when I used Second Gear. Cool. _Riley thought as heat surrounded his whole body. "Second Gear, Kōseki Kōseki no Gemstone's Flaming Revenge!" Riley yelled as he struck Callum down with burning crystallised fists. "Second Gear, Adamant Rage!" he added, sending a powerful crystallised kick in Callum's stomach

Burns as well as blood had appeared on Callum's face and stomach. "You Filthy Pirate! You win for now but next time I won't hold back!" he vowed, taking his leave.

"Tell that to everyone who's ass I kicked!" Riley called after him and laughed. He then turned to Violet. "You didn't interfere that time" he remarked.

"By the time you hit second gear, I knew the fight was yours" Violet responded.

Riley grinned, pulling Violet into a bear hug. "Ha ha ha! Typical Vi" he laughed, unaware of her blushing.

Allan smiled then looked over at Liam and Genji. He dug in his pocket for a red and green pill. "Now I wait until Liam needs this" he remarked.

* * *

"So I finally get to fight someone" Genji said with a smirk as he drew his two pistols which had a spinner on the end. "Lets makes this last"

"I'll teach you how treat a lady" Liam said as he glared at Genji before sprinting towards him.

"You're fast, kid" Genji said as he took a step back to dodge Liam's kick which slammed into the ground, leaving a crater. "And strong too, This is going to be so much fun" Genji grinned as he spun the spinner on one of his pistols. "Hot shot" Genji said as he fired several fire bullets at Liam.

Liam's eyes widened in shock before he rolled to the side dodging the fire bullets making them almost hit Riley and Violet. Of course, Riley used his devil fruit abilities to protect himself and Violet. "What the hell was that?" Liam asked as Genji blew smoke from the end of his gun.

"You and your friends don't travel much do you" Genji said as he spun his guns around showing Liam the spinners on his guns. "My guns were modified with dials from Skypia" Genji said as he spun his pistols right round.

"I will beat the freaking crap out of you! Corkscrew Hammer!" Liam yelled, running then stopping right in Genji's face. He did a 360 degree turn and swung his leg to kick Genji in the head which impacted.

But before he could slam Genji into the ground with his legs, Genji reacted. "Kami-e" Genji said as he made his body go limp to dodge.

"Parrage Shoot!" Liam yelled as he let lose a barrage of kicks towards Genji's head and each one of them missed as Genji swayed left to right.

Liam panted as Genji looked down at him with a not-so-friendly grin on his face. "Pathetic, Shigan" Genji said as he pushed his finger into Liam's shoulder, making him grunt quietly in pain.

"Chef's Blade" Liam said as he kicked Genji in the stomach making him skid along the ground.

"Impressive. Black Leg taught you well" Genji admitted.

"Sanji-sensei is the third strongest man alive" Liam boasted.

"But you aren't your teacher, are you?" Genji taunted. He looked over at Violet. "Maybe I'll go see Teenage Monster" he remarked, turning to walk towards Riley and Violet. This made Riley grip Violet to him protectively.

Allan threw the pill to Liam, which he caught and quickly swallowed. "Big mistake. Anti-Manner Kick Course!" Liam yelled, delivering a 180 degree vertical kick upward into Genji's back. "Get back here! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH VIOLET" he yelled.

Genji turned around. "I was going to do more than touch her" he said with a atrocious smirk.

"That does it! Diable Jambe!" Liam said as he spun around until his leg caught fire. "Diable Jambe:Flambage Shot!" he yelled, kicking Genji in the stomach.

Genji soon caught fire but his hardened iron-like muscles kept him alive. "You're stronger than I expected, Kid" he admitted. Then he felt a crystal spike hit his cheek. He turned to look at a rather pissed off Riley.

"Get the hell off our ship, you're wasting our time, precious time we don't have" Riley threatened.

"Very impressive, Crystal Flame. Or should I say Son of Fire Fist?" Genji remarked.

"Shut up, we have no time to deal with bastards like you. By the way, touch Violet and I will kick your ass just as hard!" Riley retorted.

"Very well" Genji said, taking a step forward.

"Diable Jambe: Chef's Blade!" Liam yelled, kicking Genji at his stomach through his back into the sea. He soon slumped down, exhausted.

* * *

"Yeah, that's the downside of the Super Pill; it leaves you extremely tired" Allan replied as he helped Liam up. He turned to Violet and Riley. "I'll take care of him so you two will be fine on your own, ok?" he told them.

Riley and Violet nodded. Allan smiled then took Liam into his office. Riley looked down at Violet. "Vi, are you ok?" he asked, finally noticing her blush. He felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever again" he said.

"I-it's nothing, Riley. D-don't worry about me" Violet remarked.

Riley smiled, ruffling Violet's hair then kissing her forehead. "Ok, whatever you say, Vi" he said, going to fix the aftermath of Liam's fight with Genji.

Violet felt her forehead. _He seriously didn't kiss my forehead, did he? It would've been awkward if he properly kissed me. I always feel weird when I'm around Riley. And nakama doesn't fit him, at least not for me. Riley, why did you do that? What are you to me? An acquaintance, a friend, a brother figure or something more? Wait, I think I've finally worked it out. I think I'm in love with you, Riley. You always come through for me, your personality is good, you're protective over your nakama, you make us smile and you stayed by my side when I needed you. The only question is do you like me that way too? _She thought.

While he was fixing the ship, Riley looked over at Violet. _Why did I do that? That just makes my stomach worse. What are you to me, Violet? A friend, a sister figure or something else? Maybe I should stop dancing round the obvious. I like you, Vi. I don't know how or why, I just do. Please feel the same way. Wait, is that what you meant when we talked, Dad? _He thought as he continued his task.

* * *

_**So concludes this chapter. Liam and Riley were victorious in their fights. We learn that Riley has a Gear Second type for his devil fruit which combines both his powers and his father's former power. That's why he's Crystal Flame. Bad luck against Liam, Genji. Ah well, at least you got what you wanted; a good old-fashioned fight. And Violet and Riley have finally realised they like each other. In the words of Roronoa Zoro "ABOUT TIME!" And Ace knew this. Next time, a random sea king attacks and Uncle Luffy makes another appearance! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_

_**Everyone check out Death's General's new fanfiction '**_**____****The Walking Dead Apocalypse days**___**', it features my human OCs and my walker OC.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously on Saving Crescent Village: **__****__**Liam and Riley were victorious in their fights. We learn that Riley has developed a Gear Second type for his devil fruit which combines the powers of the Kōseki Kōseki no Mi with the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi. That's why he's Crystal Flame. Bad luck against Liam, Genji. Ah well, at least you got to fight. Violet and Riley have finally realised that they like each other in a romantic sense. And Ace knew this all along since he's been secretly keeping an eye on his son! Even in death, he still looks out for Riley. As well as mess with Luffy. Now to the story!**_

**__****I am not the owner of One Piece and its content such as the epicness that is Portagus D. Ace, that is Oda-sensei. I am the mastermind behind Riley, the Kōseki Kōseki no Mi, Violet, Liam, Marion, Jessica, Kyoko, Kagome, Crescent Village and Callum. Allan Maxwell, Misty Rove and Callum's devil fruit, the Hone Hone no Mi belongs to my friend, Death General. His brother, king okami is the brains behind the genius that is Genji Mori.**

* * *

Riley leaned against the mast, his father's hat sat proudly on his head."I wonder what Mom would say if I came back wearing Dad's hat. I already know what he would say, he'd say I look just like him" he said to himself. He then grinned. "Yep,that's what dad would say" he laughed.

Violet looked over at Riley from her spot with her map, log pose, pencil and compass at the table. _I wonder what your dad was like, Riley. I bet he's exactly like you. Headstrong, funny, kind, brave, stubborn, protective, loyal and completely the son of a pirate. _She wondered.

Riley turned to see Violet was staring into space, instead of navigating. Which was very odd to him. "I wonder" Riley mused, a hint of curiosity was in his voice. He walked over to Violet. He took off his hat then placed it on Violet's head. "Yeah, it definitely suits her" he laughed when he saw the way his hat sat on her head.

Violet suddenly looked up and glared at Riley when she heard his trademark, ridiculous laughter. "Riley, that's not funny!" she yelled, standing up. She plucked Ace's hat off her head and then threw it at Riley's face, which he quickly caught before the skull ornament could poke his eye out.

"That wasn't why I was laughing, Violet" Riley told her, placing his father's hat back on his head.

"Then why?" she asked, looking pissed off.

"You looked cute" he remarked as he touched the rim of the hat. On his face was the type of grin that made it obvious he was Ace's son to any Whitebeard Pirate he could possibly run into.

Violet blinked, turning away to hide her blush. _Now I get what Nami meant when she said I'd learn to love Riley's idiocy, like she's learnt to love Luffy's. Despite the fact he's headstrong and a bit of an idiot, Riley always does what it takes to make me smile and he risks his life for us. He has no dark side, not that I know of. He always puts others' needs before his own. He came out here in the first place to find a cure that could save his village. He takes good care of the ship because he know how much it means to me. He's a lot like his uncle. In a way, it's frightening. Riley, you've never done anything just to be selfish, have you? _She thought.

Riley blinked. "Ok, now you're the one acting weird. You ok, Vi? Do you need to go see Allan?" he asked.

Allan leaned against the doorway of his office, watching them with a smile. He had a hard time figuring them out. It was obvious they didn't see each other as friends or siblings. The gang were like a family in some ways. He was the father figure and Liam was a brother figure, since Riley didn't have a father or a brother. But Riley already had a older sister and a mother. The only question was what was Violet to Riley? It didn't help at all that Allan's ability to talk to people on an emotional level was still undeveloped. But the skill had gotten better since he met them because he knew Violet wasn't getting a fever. "Kids" he chuckled. He then glanced over at the sleeping Liam. He shook his head with a smile and continued his reading.

* * *

There was a rumble coming from the water. Allan, Violet and Riley ran to the centre of the deck. An enormous creature resembling a sea-horse with sharp teeth rose from the East Blue ocean waters. It glared at the ship's occupants and snarled.

"Holy crap, a sea-king!" Violet gasped.

Riley got into a fighting stance. "Allan, give me a boost" he said.

"Ok, Riley" Allan remarked as he cupped his hands together where Riley put his foot in. He then threw Riley up so the boy was level to the sea-king's face.

"Kōseki Kōseki no Bullet!" Riley yelled as he punched the sea-king with a crystallised fist.

"Yeah! Not bad, Riley!" a familiar voice shouted.

Riley landed on his feet and turned to see the Thousand Sunny sailing calmly beside them. "Uncle Luffy!" he greeted with a grin when he saw his uncle.

Luffy, who was dressed in his usual red and yellow pirate attire and straw hat, grinned back at his nephew. "You've started to get the hang of Ace's instincts already. But they're not good enough yet" he remarked, turning to the sea-king. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled, delivering a upward punch to the creature's face and sending it far away.

"You've got to watch out for them in future" Nami warned, in her usual green bikini, jeans and sandals. Luffy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What brings you here, Auntie Nami?" Riley asked her.

Nami smiled the moment Riley called her 'Auntie Nami'. In a way, she was his aunt. "The Grand Line happens to be beyond where your village is, Riley. Only we, as well as the Whitebeard Pirates, know where you were born and brought up since we all respect your father" she told her nephew.

"SUPER!" Franky cheered, striking a pose.

"YOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" Brook joined in.

"Shut up, Franky, Brook. You'll wake Kagome if you don't. Kyoko-chan and I just put her to bed" Sanji groaned, taking a long drag of his cigarette and wrapping an arm around his wife. Kyoko shook her head, smiling.

Liam laughed. "Same as always when it comes to Kagome, Sanji-sensei" he said.

"You'll understand when you have a beautiful daughter of your own, Liam" Sanji replied.

Robin smiled and chuckled. "Hello again, Allan-san" she greeted Allan.

"Nice to meet you again, Robin-san" Allan replied with a nod. Violet sighed, feeling very fatigued. Allan turned to Violet. "Violet, is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired so I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Wake me if you need me" Violet replied, going to her room.

"What's wrong with Violet-san?" Robin asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Vi!" Riley defended.

"No, what I meant was: is she ok?" Robin rephrased her question.

"Oh, she's just been under a lot of stress lately and she needs to sleep it off" Riley explained.

"But you got defensive about Violet-san when you thought I was implying there was something wrong with her appearance" Robin pointed out in an intelligent way, smiling wider at Luffy's nephew.

Nami smiled knowingly at her nephew. "You love her, don't you?" she asked Riley.

Liam's eye twitched. "That's ridiculous. Even at my age, Riley would never..." he began to protest. He hoped it wasn't true because Violet was the reason he was helping Riley.

"Yeah, I do, Auntie Nami" Riley answered.

"I knew it. I saw the way you look at her" Nami remarked.

"The only other time I've seen fondness in anyone's eyes like that, it was your father when he talked about your mother" Luffy told Riley, actually sounding serious for once.

Sanji saw the depressed look on Liam's face. "Liam, are you alright?" he asked.

"I was kinda hoping Riley didn't love Violet in the same sense you and Kyoko-sama love each other" Liam admitted.

"Liam, there are times when we feel when something or someone is right. Your feelings for Violet just isn't one of those times. Then again, if she isn't in love with Riley, then it makes things a little bit easier for you. Kyoko-chan and I took a while to get together, then marry and be blessed with a beautiful baby girl. You just have to trust your gut feeling to decide whether it's right or not" Sanji remarked.

"Daddy, what's going on?" A familiar child-like voice asked.

Sanji looked down to see Kagome hugging his leg. The little girl, clad in a blue jumper and shorts, was rubbing her eyes sleepily. He let go of his wife to pick up his daughter then he kicked Franky and Brook into an upwards motion. "You both woke Kagome up" he remarked. He then looked at Kagome. "Nothing's going on, Kagome" he assured her.

"Daddy, you're lying" Kagome accused him.

Sanji chuckled. "Yeah, there's no point lying to you. Kagome, you remember Liam" he replied, turning his daughter to see Liam.

"Liam-Nii!" Kagome declared cutely.

Liam smiled at her. "Kagome-chan, it's been a while" he remarked.

"Well, Liam's friend Riley happens to like the girl Liam likes too" Sanji explained to Kagome.

Kagome looked over at Riley. "He looks a lot like uncle Luffy!" she giggled.

Kyoko smiled and walked over to her husband and her daughter. "Well, Luffy is also Riley's uncle. You know how we once told you about his big brother, Ace?" she said. Kagome nodded. "Well, Ace actually had a son; a son called Riley" Kyoko explained.

Sanji glanced at his daughter. "Let's get you back to bed, sleepyhead" he chuckled.

Kagome looked at Allan and waved a cute little arm. Allan smiled, waving back at her. She then looked back at Riley. "Bye, bye Cousin" she cooed. Riley waved a goodbye to her.

Everyone watched Sanji and Kyoko go inside to put their daughter to bed. "It's so super that Sanji and Kyoko still stick with us even though they have a baby" Franky remarked.

"Yeah, but Sanji gets to see his wife's panties. YO HO HO! Skull joke!" Brook laughed.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, Riley, you and Violet go well together" he admitted.

"Don't lie, Usopp!" Liam half-yelled.

"For once, I'm actually not lying. Violet and Riley go well together. Like Luffy and Nami or Sanji and Kyoko or even Ace and Marion" he remarked.

"We'll be leaving shortly so farewell" Robin declared.

"Bye, Uncle Luffy and Auntie Nami" Riley called as the Thousand Sunny sailed away. The Straw Hats waved back then they disappeared from Riley's vision. Riley then walked over to Violet's room. He quietly walked in and sat on the bed beside the sleeping Violet. "You really are cute when you're asleep" he muttered to himself, stroking her hair.

* * *

**__****So that concludes this chapter. That sea-king got more than what he bargained for when it got it's butt kicked by both Riley and his uncle. Luffy made another appearance. Franky didn't shut up so as a result he woke up a very insightful Kagome. Next time, Riley decides whether or not he's going to confess and Allan ****__****starts to worry about Misty Rove. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last time on Saving Crescent Village: **_**____****The sea-king got more than what he bargained for when it got it's butt kicked by both Riley and his uncle. Luffy and his crew made another appearance, just when his nephew needs his advice. Franky and Brook didn't shut up so as a result he woke up Sanji and Kyoko's daughter, Kagome who seems very insightful like her mother.**_** Now everyone on the ship except Violet know of Riley's true feelings for her. On to the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or its content, they come from the works of Oda-sensei. I do own my OCs. Allan Maxwell belongs to Death's General. Genji Mori belongs to his brother, king okami.**_

* * *

Riley leaned on the sturdy wooden railing of the ship one early morning. Before his friends had even started to wake up yet. Through the thickset smog, the island that hid his little childhood village from the World Government was barely visible just hours away from the gang's ship. But he was thinking about something else. "Maybe, I should just tell Violet. Because after this adventure and curing my village, who knows when will I see her or the guys again?" he asked himself. He looked down at his hands at the crystal pendant he was holding. Yesterday after talking with uncle Luffy, when he was alone in his room, he had used his devil fruit powers to make the pendant which he was going to give to Violet when they got to the island. He had made it look extra beautiful like the way he saw Violet, hoping that Violet would cherish it. After all, to him, Violet was beautiful like a crystal gleaming in the sun.

* * *

A few hours passed by and Riley had spent the whole time examining Violet's present from him, making sure it was just perfect before he would give it to her. He wanted the moment to be special. "Riley?" a familiar voice asked.

Riley flinched nervously when he heard Violet's voice. He hid the pendant behind his back as he faced her. "Vi, you're up early" he remarked.

"Yeah, so are you. Riley, what's that behind your back?" Violet asked, completely confused. She had dressed in a dark blue tube-top, strapless dress and sandals. She knew that Riley was up to something

"N-nothing" Riley stammered. Even though he hated lying, it came naturally to him, being the son of a pirate. But, for him, lying to the girl he liked was a completely different thing.

"Riley" Violet said sternly, crossing her arms. She knew that Riley was lying to her because the stammering and the blush forming on his face had given him away. She uncrossed her arms and stood on her tiptoes, staring intensely in his amber eyes.

This only made Riley's blush deepen to a darker red; she was close enough for Riley to kiss her. It would be so easy for him to just lean in and do so. But of course, Riley would never do anything to Violet against her will. "It's...it's a surprise for when we arrive!" he remarked.

"Actually, there was a reason I wanted to talk to you, Riley" Violet confessed, absent-mindedly playing with the creases in Riley's shirt. She then shrunk down back to her normal height.

The way her small hands played with his shirt made Riley's blush darken. "Why, is there something wrong?" Riley asked. Usually, he was comfortable around Violet but ever since he realised his feelings for her, their conversations were now just a little bit awkward. But some of the comfort was still there.

"No, I-I have a confession, actually" Violet replied.

"If it's about the time you were sick, don't worry about it. Allan diagnosed your disease and cured you right away, right? We're just glad you're back to your old self again" Riley remarked.

"That's not what I was talking about, Riley" Violet sighed.

"T-then what is it?" Riley stammered.

"Well, um, you remember the day we met, I told you how this ship is precious to me, like how money and treasure is important to your aunt and you remember how well you listened to me?" she asked. Riley nodded. "Look, I never told you that I have big trust issues. But something about you assured me that I can trust you, more than any one I've ever met. There have been quite a few times when I wanted to tell myself that you were a bad friend but that's not true; you're a great friend. You look out for everyone and you always think of others before yourself. I just want you to know that I'll never forget any of it and I appreciate everything that you've done for my sake" Violet explained as she hugged Riley.

Riley could feel his already pounding heart working overtime. Well, what was he supposed to do about it? He was being hugged by the girl he loved more than anything in the entire world. He then did what any decent guy would do; hug Violet back. A small smile formed on his mouth. _She's so warm. And soft. I can't find any way to describe it. _He thought as he held her. He then remembered the pendant in his closed fist. _I think I better tell her and give her the pendant._ He told himself.

Violet pulled back to look at Riley. "Now it's your turn" she remarked.

"What?" he asked.

"I just opened my heart to you, now you have to do the same" Violet told him.

"Ok. Um, there was something I was going to tell you" Riley admitted.

"I knew it!" Violet remarked smugly.

"Anyway, um, I've been rethinking a lot about our, you know, situation. And I don't think we or the guys should disband after curing my village. I think we should all stay together and travel the world as a crew. Like my uncle does and like my dad did. I just don't want to split up with you guys knowing I'd never see you all again. You're my nakama, like family to me" Riley confessed.

Internally, Violet frowned. She was hoping to get a confession out of him, even though she couldn't confess to Riley just yet. But she didn't let Riley see the secret frown. She just smiled at him. It was the closest she was going to get to a confession. One day she would say it and maybe get one in return. "That's sweet, Riley" she remarked. She then looked over to see the Island was veering closer. "Oh, we're nearly here, just a few miles away from saving your family" she stated.

Riley noticed this too. "Oh, before I forget, I have something for you, Violet" he remembered. He opened his fist to show Violet the crystal pendant.

"Riley? Did you make that?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I made it after Uncle Luffy came by yesterday. I got the idea because of that day I was mucking around with my devil powers at dinner and making you and Allan laugh. I thought you'd like it" Riley replied.

"Like it? Riley, I love it! It's beautiful!" Violet cried as she hugged Riley again.

This time Riley didn't hesitate to hug her back. "You're welcome, Vi" he muttered. He hadn't even noticed that Liam and Allan were up too.

* * *

Allan smiled when he looked up at the couple from his medical textbook. "Those two are always so close" he chuckled.

"They're just friends, Allan" Liam remarked.

"Are you sure? They only act like that when they're alone" Allan pointed out.

"If Riley does anything to hurt Violet, I'll kick his ass" Liam warned.

"Riley would never do that to Violet, he loves her after all" Allan replied, remembering their conversation with the Straw Hats yesterday.

"Allan. Do you miss Misty Rove?" Liam asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I had started to consider it my home, those people needed me" Allan answered.

"Would you go back if you had the chance?" Liam asked.

"Yes, but then I would never had known any of you" Allan remarked with a smile. "Anyway, what was your dream, Liam?" he asked.

"My dream was to surpass Sanji-sensei and prove myself in the world" Liam remarked.

"And you will live to fulfil your dream. I will fulfil mine to make sure you live to do so and surpass Trafalgar Law and Tony Tony Chopper as a doctor" Allan promised.

"Riley's fulfilled his" Liam remarked.

"What was his dream?" Allan asked.

"To find the Sakura Cure and to find out who his father was. Violet's was to become a great navigator and surpass Nami" Liam replied.

"I'm glad I could help" Allan remarked. He stood up and wandered over to the younger two, followed by Liam. "So, what's the plan, Violet?" he asked Violet.

"Well, we arrive, go to Crescent Village, administer the cure to everyone and maybe go off on our own adventures or whatever else that comes to mind" Violet replied.

Allan ruffled her hair. "Good plan" he remarked.

"Group hug!" Riley declared as he pulled his three Nakama into a hug. They all hugged him back.

* * *

_**So that's it for now. Riley almost confessed to Violet but to no prevail, he loses his confidence. Allan briefly worried about Misty Rove Island's people but soon remembered that he adores his younger Nakama more than anything. They started to arrive at the Island just miles away from Crescent Village. Next time the swordsman responsible for killing Violet's parents makes an appearance. Then Allan starts to try and cure Riley's village. Don't forget to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Previously on Saving Crescent Village: Riley almost confessed to Violet but loses his confidence. Allan briefly worried about Misty Rove Island but soon remembered that he does not regret leaving and adores his younger Nakama more than anything. Now back to the story.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. I own my OCs. Allan Maxwell belongs to my friend, Death's General. Genji Mori belongs to his brother, king okami.  
**

* * *

Not far from the ship was the empty, spacious shipyard that was once owned by Violet's talented father, Markcus. The place was empty except for a lone man around the age of 28. He had blackish brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a white dress shirt that was drenched in the crimson blood of his many victims. His trousers were brown and baggy, tucked in his black boots. Attached to his right hip was a single katana, he was a swordsman. He also wore a black and white hat. His black eyes wandered the proximity of the shipyard. There were a few ships but none of them tickled his fancy; he had only one particular ship in mind. "Where is it? Where is the Violet Treasure? It better not have been sold" he asked himself. He then glanced over at the nearby graves of Markcus and his wife, Jeanette. He smirked, they couldn't stop him from stealing the ship this time. He then looked down at the bounty posters in his hands, shuffling them with interest.

The man stopped and recognised Violet when he saw her poster. He frowned as he glared at her ferocious expression. "It's that brat he named the Violet Treasure after. The shipwright's daughter. I guess I have to kill her, Crystal Flame, Gentleman Ninja and Oni Doctor too" he sighed. Then he smirked again. "I like the challenge. I haven't had a real challenge in 6 years" he chuckled.

The man looked over to see the ship he was after, The Violet Treasure, arriving. He concealed himself in the shadows of Markus' office. "Right on schedule" he remarked

* * *

Riley threw the anchor into the sea as they docked on Markcus' Shipyard. As soon as the ship stopped, Riley, Allan, Liam and Violet jumped down from the deck. Violet then ran over to the graves and knelt down. She touched the soil with a small, sad smile. She took a moment to pray for her parents' well-being in Heaven. Tears softly and silently overflowed from her eyes.

Riley walked over to Violet and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are these your parents' graves?" he asked gently as he crouched beside her.

"Yeah, their names were Markus and Jeanette" Violet replied. Riley then quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Allan walked over to the two teenagers and wordlessly patted the top of Violet's head with sympathy. Violet looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you, Allan" she sighed.

Allan smiled kindly at his younger female Nakama. "You're welcome, Violet" he replied politely, ruffling her short hair in a fatherly manner. Like he often did to Riley and Liam while they were spending time just talking.

Liam then noticed some fancy writing engraved deeply on the ship. It read 'The Violet Treasure' He smiled. "Hey Violet, I didn't know the ship was named after you" he remarked.

"Yeah, my dad named it. That's what makes it so important to me" Violet explained as she turned to him.

Riley smiled and offered a hand which Violet took. He pulled her to her feet. _I guess I'm not the only one who loves Violet so much. Then again, those other people was her parents who named their greatest creation after Violet. My love for Vi is a different kind though; it's the way my dad felt about my mom. _He thought.

"Well, if it isn't the shipwright's brat?" an unfamiliar voice remarked.

Riley, Violet, Allan and Liam turned around to see the swordsman emerge from the shadows. Violet flinched. "It's you" she gasped.

"You still remember me after all this time? Oh, I'm touched. Now I'll be taking the Violet Treasure" the swordsman said with a smirk.

Soon the three males were able to put two and two together. "So you're the bastard who orphaned Vi and tried to steal her treasure?!" Riley demanded, cracking his crystallised knuckles.

"Yes, and you're Terry D. Riley, the son of Portagus D. Ace, aren't you?" the swordsman confirmed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Riley stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Then you wouldn't be getting the ship, you'll be fighting us" Allan remarked, drawing out his machete. He glanced at Riley. "I've got your back, Riley" he told the younger boy.

"Thanks, Allan" Riley chuckled with a grin.

"Challenge accepted!" the swordsman said as he drew out his katana, smirking even more. Riley's arm turned into a crystal blade. "Dark Style! Claw of Death!" the swordsman yelled as he swung his katana.

Riley blocked it with his crystal blade. "Bad move. Kōseki Kōseki no Vampire's Blade!" he yelled, making a diagonal motion and cutting his flesh.

"Damn! You're strong, kid. But not strong enough. Dark Style! Reaper's Scythe!" he yelled, jabbing his blade into Riley's shoulder, twisting it then pulling it out.

Riley crouched forward, seemingly in pain. The strings of his father's hat were tied so the hat didn't fall off. Then he rose to his full height with a wide smirk, his wound began to crystallise and heal itself. "Psych! Your weapon can't hurt me! I have crystal abilities, dumbass!" he remarked. _My devil fruit's saved my ass yet again. That's a million and one times it's done that since I ate it now. _He thought.

"You damn kid! Dark Style! Devil's Strike!" the swordsman yelled, attempting to jab the weapon into Riley's shoulder so he could slash the boy's arm.

"No!" Violet yelled and she ran over to Riley. The katana left a long painful gash down her arm.

"Violet!" Riley cried as he caught her. He glared at the swordsman. "YOU ASSHOLE!" he yelled.

Allan looked at his younger Nakama in concern then he glared at the swordsman with anger. There was a demonic aura around him. "You bastard! How dare you harm my nakama! Your fight is with me!" he yelled.

"With pleasure" the swordsman remarked.

Riley looked at Violet. "Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I can't lose you, Riley. Not to this bastard" Violet replied.

"Vi, I'm made of crystal, aren't I? I don't get hurt so easily" Riley reminded her.

"But still, I can't let you fight him, Riley" she whispered as she held him tightly.

"Well, I don't want this guy to kill you and take your treasure. I love you, Vi. And I won't let him harm you" Riley confessed as he returned the hug.

Violet blushed. "Oh, Riley. I love you too, even though this isn't the best situation in the world" she whispered in his ear.

"I know. All that matters is that Allan kicks his ass" Riley remarked. Violet nodded in agreement, holding his hand.

* * *

Allan glared at the swordsman. Every time the swordsman swung his blade, Allan blocked it quickly with his machete with precise and impressive timing. He pulled out several syringes. "Doctor Style! Deadly Scalpels!" he yelled, throwing them like shuriken. They embedded in the man's stomach and chest.

"What did you do, you damn doctor?" the swordsman snapped as he found himself paralysed.

"I injected you with Aesculus hippocastanum which symptoms include nausea, muscle twitches, paralysis and death. So we better make this quick before you die" Allan explained with no empathy, flicking his wrist to reveal a scalpel in his hand. He pulled out a medical surgeon's mask out of nowhere and put it on. "Room" he remarked and flicked his other hand out; the area around them turned dark blue. He caused the man's limbs to detach from his body. "Let's work our way up, shall we?" Allan said before he picked up the man's right leg and stabbed it with his scalpel and drag it upwards which made his blood trickle out and revealed his femur.

"Stop, you bastard!" The swordsman shouted as he glared at Allan who began to poke the inside of the leg.

"If you don't stop talking, I am going to take off your jaw!" Allan threatened as he threw the leg down and went to the other one. This happened for 25 minutes until the swordsman was put back together but looked more like a dissected animal and was as dead as a doornail. "What an unfortunate stroke of bad luck, ah well, at least I proved I can protect my nakama" Allan mulled as he fixed his appearance to its original state before fighting, everything faded back to normal.

Riley stood up, pulling Violet to her feet. "Now that was awesome!" he remarked.

Allan turned to Riley. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Better than ever!" Riley answered.

Allan ruffled Riley's hair. Then he turned to Violet. "Violet, does you arm need bandaging?" he asked her.

"It's fine, I won't die from it" she remarked.

"You won't" Riley said as he lightly touched Violet's wound with his finger. The wound crystallised then healed.

"Cool" Violet remarked.

"It only works with flesh wounds, it's the reason why I wasn't infected" Riley told her.

* * *

The crew walked into Crescent Village. Riley led them to his house and took them to his mother first. Allan prepared the Sakura Cure into a drinking medicine and administered one cup for Marion and another for Jessica. Allan and Liam then took the rest of the medicine around the village to give one cup to each villager who were in their beds running a fever.

As Riley and Violet waited together for Marion to recover, Ace leaned against the doorway, watching Riley, Violet and Marion intently. The last time he had seen Marion like this was when she was resting after giving birth to Riley, while Ace had been alive. Ace remembered the first time he had held his son. He remembered how good it felt to be a father. He silently crossed his way over to Marion's right side and stroked the side of her face which was facing him. **_Marion. You've come a long way since we met. I never really left your side when I died, you are my woman after all. You should've seen everything Riley's done, he's nearly got the hand of his pirate instincts. Our son really is an extraordinary kid. He's made quite a name for himself._** Ace thought to himself as he stayed by Marion's side, sending a proud grin in Riley's direction. **_Well done, Riley. You did good._**

* * *

**__****And that's the end of that chapter. The swordsman who murdered Violet's parents finally receives his punishment. Riley and Violet managed to confess and Allan's now made sure Crescent Villagers received the Sakura Cure. Next time, Marion dreams she gets to see Ace again and the Sakura Cure starts to work on most of the villagers. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**To recap: **_**____****The swordsman who murdered Violet's parents finally receives his punishment. Riley and Violet managed to confess and Allan's now administered the Sakura Cure to all of Crescent Village's people. Now onto the story!**

_****__**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, Oda-sensei's the mastermind behind them. I own my OCs. Allan Maxwell belongs to my friend, Death's General. Genji Mori belongs to his brother, king okami.**_

* * *

_Dream sequence (Marion)_

_Marion sat up in her bed. She felt her forehead, her temperature was back to normal. "My fever's gone down. Did I recover? Did I die? I hope Riley isn't too worried about me" she muttered to herself._

"_You're the same as always, Marion. Worrying about our son all the time" a familiar voice chuckled. Marion looked to her right to see Ace grinning down at her. "Hey Marion" he greeted._

"_Ace! I missed you so much!" Marion gasped and got up to hug Ace._

_Ace returned Marion's hug. He didn't let go of Marion, even after the two adults eased out of the hug. He wasn't going to let go of his woman just yet. He knew Marion needed him. "I missed you too. I told you I'd come back to you and Riley. Too bad it's not quite what I had in mind" he remarked._

"_Wait, so I'm dead?" Marion asked._

"_No, you're just unconscious, Marion" Ace assured her. He tucked a loose strand of Marion's orangey-gold hair behind her ear. "You know, our son can pretty much take care of himself" he told her._

"_Our Riley? Take care of himself? You do remember that he's only 15 years old, Ace, right? Or has being dead screwed with your head?" Marion asked, lightly tapping Ace's skull. _

_Ace gently caught Marion's hand and laughed kindly, she never failed to make him laugh and smile. "Yeah, I know, but he travelled for a while on a ship to find a cure he knew would potentially save you. Him and three friends he made outside the village. He got in a little trouble with some other pirates and Teach's son but he handed it well, like I knew he would" he replied. _

"_Trouble? With the World Government? After you tried so hard to keep them away from the village?" Marion gasped._

"_Yeah, he's got his own bounty and all. A big one. Technically, I was keeping you and Riley safe from the Marines" Ace laughed._

"_Just like his father" Marion sighed, kissing Ace's cheek. Something she hadn't done since Ace was alive._

"_He's a lot like his uncle too, who he's met" Ace remarked with a smirk._

"_He already met Luffy and his crew? That's great! I knew it was right to trust your brother and your former captain's crew!" Marion said happily._

"_Luffy's sniper, Usopp gave Riley the Sakura Cure and Luffy gave Riley my hat, just so you know" Ace informed her. "Anyway, I came to see you to say I'm sorry" he told her, his smirk faded._

"_For what?" Marion asked._

"_For getting you and Riley involved with the World Government in the first place and for not being there when Riley needed me" Ace apologised. _

"_Ace, it's fine. I never regretted falling in love with you. And it wasn't your fault you were killed, you were only protecting your brother. And that's more important. I'm sure Riley will understand" Marion assured him._

"_Oh, he knows. I explained everything to him, since he's old enough to know. I've been there for him in spirit so I made up for not being there to see him grow up" Ace told her with a grin._

"_Yeah, I guess" Marion agreed. "I still think about you all the time, Ace. Especially when I look at Riley, he looks so much like you" she admitted._

"_Everyone who met Riley all have noticed that, Marion. And I've always loved you and our son, I still think about you two. Anyway, you better wake up for our son's sake, he needs you more than ever" Ace told Marion._

_End of Dream Sequence_

* * *

Riley looked down to see his mother waking up and sitting up. "Mom, you're ok!" he cried as he hugged her.

Marion, who was used to Riley's devil fruit strength, hugged her son back. "Riley, I hope I didn't worry you too much" she whispered as she hugged him tightly. She pulled back and soon saw Ace's hat sitting squarely on Riley's head. "You look just like your father in his hat" she observed.

"I know, mom. I know Dad was a Whitebeard Pirate" he remarked.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Riley. Your father's name was Portagus D. Ace, he was Commander of Whitebeard's Second Division Fleet" Marion stated.

"It's ok, Mom. Dad told me. He also said he still cares about us" Riley replied.

"I know he does, Riley" Marion said as she removed Ace's hat from her son's head and ruffled his hair.

Riley then remembered about Violet. "Oh! Mom, this is Violet. Vi, this is my mom" he introduced his mother and the girl he loved to one another.

"Hi, I'm Violet" Violet remarked as she shook hands with Marion.

"My name is Terry D. Marion. As Riley told you, I'm his mother. It's so nice to meet you, Violet. I hope my son didn't give you any trouble" Marion greeted Violet.

"No, he wasn't that much trouble" Violet remarked

"Good. My son is a bit on the troublesome side, just like his father" Marion sighed.

"Hey!" Riley yelled, offended. Marion and Violet laughed.

"But it's true" a mature female voice taunted.

Riley whipped his head around to see Jessica in the doorway, alive and well. "Big sister!" he cried and ran over to hug her.

Jessica hugged the younger boy. "Good to see you, Riley" she said. She then looked over at Marion. "So what's this about Riley's real dad, mom?" she asked.

"Well, Riley's father was a high-ranking pirate known as Portagus D. Ace. Marines called him Fire Fist Ace" Marion explained.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because he ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia devil fruit, just like the one Riley ate" Marion told her, remembering the day Riley found the Kōseki Kōseki no Mi and ate it whole. His appetite reminded her of Ace.

"No, I mean, why didn't you tell me Riley had a cool dad?" Jessica questioned. Riley smirked when he heard the jealous tone in Jessica's voice.

"Ace died protecting Riley's uncle, Luffy, from the Marine, Akainu. I never told you because I met Ace while you were paying community service. Ace left to prevent the World Government from finding me and Riley" Marion replied sadly.

Jessica then turned to see Allan watching the whole thing from the doorway. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Allan Maxwell, trained doctor and friend of Riley" he replied.

"Gull D. Jessica. I'm Riley's older sister. Well, sort of" she answered, shaking his hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jessica" Allan replied.

"You too, Allan" Jessica remarked, twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

Riley and Violet glanced at each other and almost burst out laughing. Liam happened to arrive. "Good news, Riley. Lots of the villagers are recovering well, the cure worked" he told Riley.

"Sweet!" Riley remarked.

"But you can't stay long, Riley" Marion said sadly.

"I just got here!" Riley complained.

"You have a bounty so the Marines will be looking for you everywhere, you stupid ass" Jessica remarked.

"And if they find us, they will kill us" Marion explained.

"Because of dad?" Riley realised. Marion nodded

"So, Riley, should we get going?" Violet asked.

Riley stood up, grinning at Violet. "Let's get going. I'm up for another adventure" he remarked.

Marion smiled. _Just like his father. _She sighed.

* * *

After saying goodbyes to Marion and Jessica, Riley and his friends left Crescent Village and returned to the ship. Riley walked beside Violet, his fingers laced in hers. They quickly boarded their ship and they were on their way. Where to, they didn't mind. Violet and Riley watched the Island disappear in the thick smog. "So, where now?" he asked Violet.

"We can go anywhere we want" she remarked, squeezing his hand.

Riley grinned at her then looked at the horizon. "Into a new adventure" he agreed, pulling her into a hug. Allan and Liam grinned, nodding in agreement.

* * *

_**So that's it for Saving Crescent Village. Riley and the gang will reappear in other fan fictions I will plan to do later. Any ideas and all OCs are welcome to join. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
